El Efecto Makinami
by Wired Thanatos
Summary: Un experimento. ¿Qué ocurriría si Mari, la misteriosa pilota, estuviera presente durante los eventos originales de Neon Genesis Evangelion? ¿Como afectarían sus habilidades como pilota -y lo que es más importante, su personalidad- a los eventos de la serie?
1. Disclamer

**Disclamer: Evangelion no me pertenece. DE MOMENTO.**

 _Este fanfiction es un experimento basado en una idea que se me ocurrió mientras paseaba despreocupadamente al son de la banda sonora de Evangelion 2.0: You Can (Not) Advance. La película, por supuesto, tiene sus más y sus menos, pero hay una cosa que siempre me molestó: lo desaprovechado que está el personaje de Mari, una chica con muchísimo potencial para desarrollarse durante la película pero que nunca llega a nada. Pensadlo: nada de lo que hace tiene ningún tipo de repercusión en la historia. Sí, en 3.0 hace algo, pero… bueno, digamos tan solo que esa película se desvía demasiado del material original para mi gusto. Evitemos polémicas._

 _Es por eso que me he decidido a escribir El Efecto Makinami, un fanfiction experimental que trata de implementar al personaje en el universo original de Neon Genesis Evangelion. Lo has leído bien: este fic no tiene nada que ver con las Rebuilds más allá del propio personaje de Mari. Además, aprovechando la oportunidad, intentaré dar algo de profundidad a algunos de los personajes de Evangelion que menos tiempo en pantalla han recibido. Todos conocemos la historia de Shinji, al fin y al cabo._

 _Y con esto termina mi prefacio al primer experimento que hago con Evangelion. Espero que disfrutes, querido/a lector(a)._

* * *

 ** _Wired Thanatos_** **presenta...**

 **NEON**

 **GENESIS**

 **EVANGELION:**

 _ **EL EFECTO MAKINAMI**_


	2. Capítulo: 01

.

 **EL EFECTO MAKINAMI**

 **[Capítulo: 01 — Uróboros]**

* * *

Mari Makinami Illustrious respiró hondo, dejando que el aire sobrecalentado del perpetuo verano japonés llenara sus pulmones.

 _"Vaya un cambio de clima"_ pensó.

Había pasado de tener que llevar tres capas de ropa para no congelarse a pasar calor con una camiseta de manga corta y una minifalda –sus delgadas piernas apenas estaban cubiertas por unas calzas negras de poco grosor– en menos de tres horas. Acostumbrada a las bajas temperaturas que siempre rondaban la base Betania, la joven pilota había enterrado su ropa de verano en lo más profundo del armario, sin esperanzas de que volviera a ver la luz del día en mucho tiempo. Había tardado _siglos_ en encontrarla.

Se cruzó de brazos mientras echaba un vistazo al panorama que se extendía ante ella, sentada encima de su maleta rosa fucsia. La pista de aterrizaje de NERV-0 era… grande. No era precisamente lo que Mari se esperaba, aquello era cierto, pues en Betania todo era protocolo y orden, rigidez y ley. Cada instrumento, cada persona y cada norma estaban pensados para cumplir una función específica en un momento concreto. Cualquiera se esperaría que los cuarteles generales de NERV tuvieran el mismo nivel de orden, si no uno superior, pero lo cierto era que, con tanta informalidad, todo aquello parecía bastante más caótico.

Y a Mari _le_ _encantaba_ el caos.

—¿Mari Makinami? —preguntó una voz femenina a sus espaldas.

—La única e inimitable —respondió ella con espontaneidad, antes siquiera de darse la vuelta para ver con quién estaba hablando.

Cuando lo hizo, se encontró con una mujer alta, de pelo rubio y porte elegante, ataviada con una bata de laboratorio. Detrás de ella había otra algo más joven y ligeramente baja, de pelo negro y corto. Llevaba un uniforme que Mari reconoció al instante: era el que llevaban todos los técnicos informáticos de NERV.

—Bienvenida a NERV-0 —la saludó la mujer más alta, inclinando su cuerpo en una sutil reverencia— Mi nombre es Ritsuko Akagi, científica jefa del Proyecto E. Es un placer conocerte al fin.

Mari hizo una reverencia a su vez, respondiendo al gesto de cortesía.

—He oído hablar de usted, doctora —le dijo.

—Oh —Ritsuko parecía visiblemente impresionada ante el comentario, aunque mantuvo la compostura—. ¿Se habla de mí en Betania?

—He oído su nombre por allí, sí —contestó Mari, llevándose un dedo a la barbilla—. Pero recuerdo que me quedé con su nombre después de que el Comandante Supremo lo mencionara en una de sus visitas a la base. Es interesante conocerla finalmente.

La científica no dijo nada, pero Mari pudo notar el aire de orgullo que aquellas palabras le habían inspirado. Ser mencionada por el Comandante Supremo de NERV, al fin y al cabo, no era moco de pavo.

—Hablando del Comandante —dijo Ritsuko, indicándole que la siguiera con la mano—. Lamenta no haber podido venir a recogerte personalmente, pero está…

—Ocupado —terminó Mari la frase, apartándose el pelo de la cara mientras recogía su maleta y tiraba de ella—. Lo entiendo, doctora. Las discusiones del Comité deben estar en su punto más importante ahora mismo, después de lo que pasó ayer por la noche.

—Vienes informada, por lo que veo —respondió Ritsuko.

—No malgasté el viaje —sonrió Mari—. Estuve echando un vistazo al metraje resultante de la batalla contra el Tercer Ángel. Fue… interesante, cuanto menos. No tengo las grabaciones de audio, pero el comportamiento anómalo del Eva me lleva a pensar que entró en el estado Berserk.

—Así es —suspiró Ritsuko—. Perdimos contacto con el piloto durante el ataque del Ángel, y si no fuera porque el Eva decidió activarse en aquel preciso momento la Humanidad al completo lo habría pasado muy mal…

Mari dejó escapar una risita.

—¿Qué tal se encuentra el Tercer Niño? —preguntó, curiosa. Tenía ganas de conocer a uno de sus futuros compañeros en el campo de batalla. Lo único que sabía de él era que era el hijo del Comandante… y el hijo de Gendo Ikari prometía ser alguien entretenido, sobre todo si había heredado parte de la fría actitud de su padre.

Ritsuko no contestó inmediatamente. Se introdujeron en el interior de las instalaciones del pequeño aeropuerto privado, una estructura de metal con ventanales de cristal en su parte superior. _"Parecía más pequeña por dentro"_ pensó Mari, al ver el lugar lleno de empleados de NERV y algún que otro civil yendo de un lugar para otro a través de las espaciosas instalaciones.

—Ahora mismo está en el hospital, recuperándose de las heridas recibidas por el impacto. No obstante, lo que más nos preocupa son las posibles repercusiones que un evento tan traumático como el que has presenciado pueda tener en su psique, así que por el momento te aconsejaría que no lo atosigaras mucho.

—Oh —Mari sonaba notablemente decepcionada. Excusó preguntar acerca de la Primera Niña, pues era perfectamente consciente del estado en el que la chica se encontraba. Si no querían que hablase con Ikari, no le iban dejar ni _acercarse_ a Ayanami.

Ritsuko rió. Las tres chicas se situaron en las escaleras mecánicas y comenzaron a subir.

—Ya tendrás tiempo de conocer a los pilotos, no te preocupes por eso —dijo—. Ahora mismo, el Comandante quiere que te instales en tu nuevo apartamento. Maya nos llevará hasta allí.

Mari arqueó una ceja. Lo tenían todo planeado, al parecer.

—¿Viviré sola? —preguntó despreocupada. Su voz no reflejaba tristeza o preocupación, sino más bien un anhelo. Anhelo de intimidad.

—En principio sí —respondió Ritsuko, sacando un teléfono móvil de uno de los bolsillos de su bata—. Ha sido todo tan rápido que no hemos podido elegir un piso antes, así que tendrás que disculparme. Llamaré a la Sección 2 para preguntar por la dirección de tu nueva residencia.

Mari rió. Después de cuatro años, por fin iba a poder permitirse vivir en su propio hogar, sin personal militar entrando y saliendo de su habitación.

—Tokyo-3 promete ser un sitio divertido —dijo entre dientes. Aunque Ritsuko, con el auricular en el oído, no la oyó, la joven que la acompañaba se giró hacia ella y sonrió con timidez.

Era mona, pensó Mari. Y parecía saber de qué iba el asunto de los Evas, teniendo en cuenta que estaba acompañando a la científica jefa del proyecto. Le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Creo que no nos han presentado —le dijo—. Tú debes de ser Maya ¿no?

—Teniente Maya Ibuki, a tu servicio —respondió la joven con una reverencia—. Yo ya… bueno, ya sé quién eres tú. Lo siento.

Mari soltó una carcajada.

—No digas tonterías —contestó—. Es tu deber conocer el nombre y situación de todos los pilotos de Eva ¿no?

Maya asintió enérgicamente. Su forma de mirar, sus gestos, sus expresiones… aquella chica adoraba su trabajo, pensó Mari. Se le notaba a la legua.

Ritsuko colgó el teléfono.

—Bueno, ya tengo tu dirección —proclamó—. Tal vez quieras parar a comer algo por aquí dentro antes de dejarte allí…

—¿Bromeas? —preguntó Mari— El metraje del Evangelion me ha dejado con _hambre_.

* * *

Para mucha gente, quedarse dormido de pie era una incidencia, un problema bastante común si no se había reposado lo suficiente, y solía resultar en algún tipo de caída dolorosa.

Para Kozo Fuyutsuki, dormir de pie era un _arte_. Uno que había ido cultivando poco a poco durante los años.

El Vicecomandante de NERV llevaba ya más de 24 horas despierto, y las reuniones del Comité de SEELE no eran precisamente la actividad más estimulante a la que alguien de su edad podía asistir para quitarse el sueño de encima. Ni siquiera después de cinco tazas de café, preparadas estratégicamente para mantenerlo despierto durante aquel excitante primer día en su _auténtico_ trabajo, había conseguido salir de su estado semi-catatónico.

Sus ojos, ya rasgados y pequeños de por sí, no mostraban gran diferencia entre abiertos y cerrados a partir de cierta distancia. Aquello y el hecho de que no roncase le permitía practicar su arte sin que ninguno de los peces gordos de SEELE se diera cuenta.

¿Sabía que el Comandante se daría cuenta?

Sí.

¿Le importaba?

Por supuesto que no.

Había pasado 11 años compartiendo el 80% de su tiempo despierto con aquel hombre, maquinando y planeando la estrategia a seguir durante la inminente guerra contra los Ángeles. Ahora que dicha guerra había comenzado, todos aquellos años parecían distantes, casi como si no fueran más que fragmentos de un sueño que no podía recordar del todo bien.

Cuando los hologramas de los miembros del Comité desaparecieron, Fuyutsuki abrió los ojos. El repentino silencio en la habitación fue lo que lo hizo despertarse.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó, después de cerciorarse de que ya nadie podía oírlos— ¿Cómo ha ido?

—Como esperábamos, siguen fingiendo que el advenimiento de los Ángeles escapa a su control —explicó Gendo Ikari, manos enlazadas bajo su nariz y codos apoyados sobre la mesa.

—Keel piensa que es el único con acceso a los Pergaminos del Mar Muerto… —reflexionó en voz alta Fuyutsuki.

—Y así debe ser —respondió Gendo, levantándose de su asiento—. Mientras crean que nos tragamos sus engaños, no intentarán nada arriesgado contra nosotros. El plan marcha según lo previsto.

Los dos hombres abandonaron la cámara de juntas, caminando uno al lado del otro. Usando su tarjeta ID, Gendo cerró la puerta tras él.

—Es una suerte que contemos con la Segunda Niña —dijo Fuyutsuki—. Aunque, si Betania se hubiera dado un poco de prisa, el Eva-03 habría estado completado para la llegada de los Ángeles y no habríamos tenido que recurrir a utilizar al chico.

—SEELE no quería proporcionarnos tres unidades en nuestra primera batalla —respondió Gendo—. Sabían que el Tercer Ángel llegaría antes de lo previsto. Tan solo querían comprobar nuestra maniobrabilidad con un Evangelion antes de entregarnos más unidades.

—Que listos, los muy bastardos —Fuyutsuki sonrió—. Podrían habernos matado a todos con esa medida tan temeraria.

Gendo dejó escapar un gruñido de afirmación. El Vicecomandante miró su reloj.

—Hablando de la Segunda —comentó—. Estará llegando ahora mismo a la pista de aterrizaje.

—Soy consciente —contestó Gendo, ajustándose las gafas sobre el puente de la nariz—. He enviado a la doctora Akagi a recogerla allí mismo y llevarla a su nueva residencia. Mañana se le dará un tour por las instalaciones.

—¿No le permitirás el honor de recogerla tú mismo, Ikari? —Fuyutsuki esbozó una sonrisa mientras ponía en práctica su afilada retórica una vez más.

—No —fue la seca respuesta del Comandante—. Tengo que hacer una visita al hospital. Ya tendré tiempo de reunirme con ella más tarde.

El Vicecomandante arqueó las cejas en señal de sorpresa. ¿Estaba Ikari insinuando lo que pensaba que estaba insinuando?

—¿Oh?

—A visitar a Rei.

—Ah.

Gendo no hizo alusión a aquella reacción. Sabía perfectamente lo que el Vicecomandante estaba pensando.

Continuaron caminando en silencio a través de aquella sección de NERV, restringida para la mayor parte del personal, en dirección al ascensor que los llevaría a las áreas superiores de la base. Una vez estuvieron dentro y pasaron sus tarjetas ID por el detector, Gendo se giró hacia su subordinado.

—Fuyutsuki —dijo—. Creo que será mejor que descanses un rato. No estás en condiciones y necesitaré tus máximas facultades a partir de ahora. Tienes permiso para retirarte a tu apartamento si así lo deseas.

El anciano hombre respiró hondo.

—Se agradece el permiso —respondió—. Aunque no te vendría mal un poco de descanso a ti también, si te soy sincero. Como acabas de decir, necesitamos estar al 100% para esto.

—Ya tendré tiempo de descansar. Ahora mismo, el plan se encuentra en uno de sus puntos cruciales —hizo una solemne pausa—. Si conseguimos superar esta barrera, profesor, todo irá cuesta abajo.

Fuyutsuki no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa. Sabía que era mentira. Ambos lo sabían.

Tampoco le gustaba que su antiguo alumno lo siguiera llamando "profesor", pero decidió no molestar al Comandante con aquel tema en ese preciso momento, en el que su mente se encontraba ocupada con otros asuntos. En su lugar, señaló las manos enguantadas de su superior.

—¿Cómo va eso? —inquirió, en un tono considerablemente más informal.

Gendo se frotó las manos como si estuviera buscando reconocer algún tipo de sensación en sus palmas. Durante la emoción del día anterior, no había tenido tiempo de pararse a pensar en sus recientes quemaduras.

Hizo una mueca con la boca al notar el dolor, una muestra de debilidad que solo se permitía delante de su más fiel subordinado.

—Todavía duele —contestó simplemente—. Los médicos dijeron que dejará marca permanente.

Fuyutsuki rió entre dientes.

—¿Sabes lo que sí dejará marca permanente?

Gendo no respondió. Sabía que su subordinado contestaría a su propia pregunta independientemente de que él quisiera o no, así que simplemente dejó que continuara.

—Las marcas de bala que los sicarios privados de SEELE dejarán en nuestras frentes cuando se enteren de lo que estamos haciendo.

Por una vez en su vida, Gendo Ikari no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Je.

* * *

—¿Que has hecho _qué_? —rugió Ritsuko, de nuevo con el teléfono en mano.

Maya, al volante, dio un respingo. Mari, que llevaba todo el viaje leyendo el panfleto oficial de NERV-0, se recolocó las gafas y miró hacia la científica, que estaba de espaldas a ella en el asiento del copiloto.

—¡Oh, claro que no! —exclamó al cabo de un tiempo— ¿En qué diablos estás pensando?

Se hizo un silencio tan profundo que Mari podía oír las amortiguadas palabras que procedían del otro lado de la línea.

—Vale ¿sabes qué? Haz lo que quieras. Lo único que te pido es que luego no vengas a buscarme para que te saque las castañas del fuego. Sera tú responsabilidad.

Silencio de nuevo.

—Muy bien. Hasta mañana.

Si fuera posible colgar un móvil furiosamente, desde luego aquello fue lo que Ritsuko hizo.

—¿Misato? —preguntó Maya.

—Sí —contestó Ritsuko, descansando la cabeza sobre el respaldo de su asiento—. Al parecer, no se le ha ocurrido mejor idea que decirle a Shinji que se fuera a vivir con ella.

—Hum —contestó simplemente Maya— ¿Eso es malo?

—Si fuera cualquier otra persona, no tendría por qué serlo —explicó Ritsuko—. Pero Misato…

Dejó la frase en el aire. Sin darle demasiada importancia, Mari volvió a sumergirse en su lectura.

* * *

 **Notas del Autor:** _Vale, este solo ha sido el capítulo de presentación, por lo que no ha sido muy largo (los siguientes probablemente tengan una extensión variable, pero todos serán más largos que este). Tan solo necesitaba algo para sentar las bases de la historia y mostrar qué clase de fic va a ser este. Voy a tratar de centrarme un poco en todos los personajes y evitaré repetir escenas desde la misma perspectiva... al menos hasta que la presencia de Mari empiece a cambiar las cosas._

 _He decidido empezar justo después de la batalla contra Sachiel porque, admitámoslo, todos estamos hasta la coronilla de leer siempre la misma batalla. Teniendo en cuenta que Mari no llega hasta ese momento y que por lo tanto no hay motivo alguno para cambiar el rumbo de la historia, me parecía ridículo volver a contar lo mismo otra vez. Haré lo mismo con determinados eventos en el futuro: contarlos desde una perspectiva diferente, alterarlos de alguna forma o directamente no contarlos. Al fin y al cabo, no quiero novelizar Evangelion._

 _Ah, y una última cosa. Cualquier anotación que tenga que hacer para explicar un concepto o especificar algo, lo pondré a pie de página, como estas anotaciones. Dudo que ocurra muy a menudo, pero tal vez necesite traducir alguna frase de Asuka en alemán... quién sabe._


	3. Capítulo: 02

Shinji Ikari se acercó en su pupitre sin hacer ruido. No quería que nadie se fijara en su presencia, ahora que ya llevaba una semana evadiendo recibir preguntas acerca de su batalla contra el Ángel por parte de sus compañeros de clase. No obstante, aquel día había algo diferente en el aula. Con el rabillo del ojo, Shinji se dio cuenta de que había una persona nueva a la que le sorprendió ver en aquel lugar. Se detuvo en medio del proceso de sentarse para mirarla con detenimiento.

Sentada al lado de la ventana, mirando distraída al exterior del instituto, se sentaba una pálida chica de pelo azul. Shinji no tuvo que verle la cara para saber que se trataba de Rei Ayanami, la otra pilota de Evangelion que trabajaba en NERV. Todavía tenía una considerablemente cantidad de vendajes encima y llevaba el brazo derecho en cabestrillo, pero su aspecto general había mejorado con respecto a la última vez que Shinji la había visto. Al menos ahora podía _moverse_.

Había algo que le resultaba incómodamente familiar en aquella chica, pero no estaba seguro de querer saber de qué se trataba.

El joven, al verla tan solitaria y apartada del resto, se planteó la posibilidad de decirle algo. No obstante, descartó aquella idea inmediatamente al darse cuenta de que no había nada que decir. Ni siquiera sabía cómo reaccionaría aquella chica de aspecto tan raro a sus intentos de socializar, así que se sentó y fijó la vista en un punto de la pizarra, posando las manos sobre el pupitre de madera.

Soltó un largo suspiro.

* * *

 **EL EFECTO MAKINAMI**

 **[Capítulo: 02 — El Cuarto Niño / El Cuarto Ángel]**

* * *

Shinji no supo cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que se había sentado cuando comenzó a notar la respiración de alguien a sus espaldas. Más concretamente, en su nuca.

Le estaban _olisqueando_ la nuca, para ser exactos.

Con cuidado, giró lentamente la cabeza para encontrarse cara a cara con una chica a la que no había visto nunca en clase. La joven estaba inclinada sobre él y mirándolo fijamente mientras le olía la nuca. Tenía unas gafas ovaladas sobre la nariz y llevaba el pelo castaño recogido en dos largas coletas que caían hasta la altura de su pecho. Cuando se dio cuenta de que Shinji la estaba mirando, le devolvió la mirada y dedicó una inocente sonrisa.

Shinji abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la extraña chica lo interrumpió.

—Tú eres Shinji Ikari —dijo, señalándolo con el índice— ¿verdad?

Sus rostros se encontraban a meros centímetros. Además, la postura inclinada de la chica hacía que los ojos de Shinji se desviasen sin querer hacia sus pechos, escondidos debajo del uniforme escolar. El joven retiró la mirada inmediatamente al notar cómo el calor se acumulaba en sus mejillas y, sin saber cómo reaccionar, tan solo respondió a su pregunta.

—Eh… s-sí. Soy yo.

—Lo sabía —contestó ella, su sonrisa ensanchándose—. Hueles a LCL.

 _"¿Qué?"_ pensó Shinji, confundido por la afirmación. Era cierto que llevaba una semana haciendo pruebas dentro del Eva-01, pero ¿a qué diablos venía aquello? ¿Acaso aquella chica se presentaba oliendo a la gente?

—S-supongo… —balbuceó, echando la cabeza hacia atrás para sentirse más cómodo con la presencia de la chica.

—Es uno de mis olores favoritos ¿sabes? —dijo ella, sin que la muestra de incomodidad de Shinji le afectara en lo más mínimo.

—A-ah… —dijo simplemente el joven piloto, cuya mente todavía estaba procesando la extraña situación—. No huele mal, supongo.

La chica se le quedó mirando unos instantes, manteniendo la sonrisa. Después, como si se diera cuenta de algo, se apartó bruscamente.

—¡Qué maleducada soy! —exclamó— ¡Ni siquiera me he presentado!

Inclinó su cuerpo hacia delante en una exagerada reverencia, levantando los brazos hacia los lados. Todavía en aquella posición, se recolocó las gafas sobre el puente de la nariz.

—Mari Makinami Illustrious, a tu servicio —dijo con aires de importancia—. Orgullosa pilota de la Unidad Evangelion número 3, segunda unidad de producción construida en todo el mundo. Es un placer conocerte.

Shinji abrió mucho los ojos al oír aquello. Aquella chica tan rara… era una pilota, como él.

 _"¿Todos los pilotos son así de raros?"_ pensó, acordándose de Rei.

Por muy extraña que hubiera sido su presentación, lo más raro de todo era que parecía importarle poco o nada el espacio personal, tanto el propio como el de los demás, y llevaba con orgullo su título, al contrario que Shinji. El joven solo reaccionó cuando ella recuperó su postura erguida.

—¿Eres pilota de Eva? —logró articular.

Mari se sentó en el pupitre a su derecha y se cruzó de brazos.

—Bueno, técnicamente sí —respondió, llevándose un dedo a la barbilla—. En la práctica, todavía no he llevado a cabo ninguna misión real. Mi Eva llegó ayer a Tokyo-3, de hecho. ¿Lo has visto?

Shinji negó con la cabeza. El día anterior no había tenido ninguna prueba de sincronización, y por lo tanto no había tenido motivo alguno para dejar la –relativa– comodidad del apartamento de Misato.

—Oh, pues deberías echarle un vistazo cuando puedas —dijo Mari—. Es muy chulo, todo plateado y rojo. Aunque me mola el cuerno del tuyo, la verdad. Debería pedir que le pusieran un cuerno a mi Eva…

Shinji estaba perplejo. No podía creerse que existiera una persona en el mundo tan emocionada con pilotar, y menos aún que hablase sin tapujos sobre ello en público.

—¿Qué tal fue tu primera batalla? —preguntó entonces la chica— Desde dentro, quiero decir. Ya he visto el exterior tantas veces y desde tantos ángulos diferentes que casi me sé los movimientos de memoria.

—¿Q-qué tal fue…? —repitió Shinji, no muy seguro de lo que su nueva compañera quería decir.

—Sí —contestó ella—. Ya sabes, cómo te sentiste y todo eso. Tuvo que ser muy emocionante encontrarte cara a cara con uno de esos bastardos ¿eh?

Shinji bajó la mirada. No le gustaba hablar del tema, y menos con una persona que parecía tan valiente y despreocupada como Mari. Se sentía, de alguna forma, rebajado al compararse con ella.

 _"Estoy seguro de que es mucho mejor pilota que yo"_ pensó.

—Me sentí… bastante mal, la verdad —le costó pronunciar aquellas palabras en voz alta —. Me metieron en un robot extraño sin enseñarme a pilotarlo y me hicieron enfrentarme a aquella cosa… pasé mucho miedo.

La sonrisa pícara de Mari dio paso a una un poco más tranquilizadora. Le dio un golpecito en el hombro a su compañero.

—Es normal —dijo—. Supongo que yo también estaría asustada en tu lugar. Tengo suerte en ese sentido, porque yo tengo años de entrenamiento detrás. Aunque lo cierto es que el Eva… no sé, me transmite una sensación de tranquilidad muy extraña. ¿No te pasa lo mismo?

Shinji frunció el ceño, invocando el recuerdo de su pequeña aventura a bordo del Eva-01 y sus posteriores sesiones de entrenamiento con Ritsuko.

 _"La verdad es…"_ pensó _"que sí que hay algo en el Eva que me resulta raro. Aquella sensación…"_

Había sentido una extraña nostalgia, como si aquello fuera algo remotamente familiar para él. Era totalmente imposible que fuera por el propio Eva, claro, porque era la primera vez que veía a aquella cosa, pero quizás se trataba de algún olor, algún sonido… cualquier cosa que él asociase a un recuerdo que no era capaz de evocar del todo. Asintió con la cabeza para responder a la pregunta de Mari.

—¿Ves? —preguntó ella, recuperando su radiante sonrisa original— El Eva no está tan mal. Te acostumbrarás, ya verás. Confía en mí.

Ante la imperecedera animosidad de la joven, Shinji no pudo si no esbozar una sonrisa.

La clase no tardó en comenzar, y lo cierto es que Shinji se sentía un poco más aliviado con Mari sentada a su lado. Era como si compartieran la carga, aunque era obvio que ella no tenía problema alguno en hablar sobre su condición, algo que Shinji ni compartía ni comprendía.

Ninguno de los dos le prestó atención al chico que los miraba con el ceño fruncido desde el fondo de la clase.

* * *

Ritsuko Akagi no podía concentrarse en su papeleo aquella mañana. Estaba preocupada. Aquello no era algo común en ella, ya que solía ser una mujer bastante segura de todo lo que hacía, pero todo aquel asunto de Shinji viviendo con Misato… no le terminaba de encajar del todo.

"Para Ikari y su hijo, es normal vivir separados" le había dicho el Vicecomandante Fuyutsuki después de que ella preguntara acerca de la residencia de Shinji. "Créeme, es mejor así. Conozco al tipo desde hace más tiempo del que me gustaría admitir".

Por mucho que el Vicecomandante, un hombre ya entrado en años y con experiencia en la vida, afirmara que aquello era lo mejor, Ritsuko veía aquella situación un tanto extraña. Incluso siendo consciente de que era de Gendo Ikari de quien estaban hablando, le parecía algo excesivo. Aquel hombre apenas había tenido contacto con nadie más allá de lo profesional, con las grandes excepciones que eran ella, Rei y el propio Fuyutsuki, desde la muerte de su esposa.

 _"Dios"_ pensó con una sonrisa triste. _"Aquel día lo cambió todo ¿verdad?"_

Era incapaz de entender cómo un hombre tan capaz podía tener tan poca inteligencia emocional como para dejar atrás a su hijo así. Claro, estaba ocupado como Comandante de NERV, pero Ritsuko estaba segura de que tendría el suficiente tiempo libre como para estar con Shinji de vez en cuando. En su lugar, había decidido dejarlo todo atrás y quedarse viviendo en el pasado de una forma tan extrema que incluso había…

 _"Mierda, Ritsuko"_ se dijo a sí misma la doctora. _"Ya estás otra vez dándole vueltas a eso"_.

Suspiró, bajando la cabeza.

 _"Me pregunto cómo le irá a Misato con el chico"_ se preguntó, tratando de alejar pensamientos negativos de su cabeza.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, cogió el teléfono y marcó el número del piso de su mejor amiga. Escuchó el pitido de la línea telefónica una… y otra… y otra vez…

— _¿Hola? ¿Ritsuko? ¿Eres tú?_

La voz de Misato sonaba ronca y cansada. Ritsuko supuso que acababa de levantarse.

—Sí, soy yo —respondió—. Llamaba para saber qué tal te iban las cosas por ahí. Ya sabes, con el tema de Shinji y todo eso.

Escuchó un gemido de cansancio desde el otro lado de la línea. Misato carraspeó para aclararse la voz.

— _¿Shinji?_ —preguntó— _Bueno, lleva poco más de una semana en el instituto y todavía no ha recibido ni una sola llamada._

—¿Llamada? —inquirió Ritsuko.

— _Quiero decir que nadie se ha preocupado por llamarle_ —aclaró Misato—. _Le dejé un móvil viejo cuando se vino para mi piso por si quería hablar con sus amigos, pero parece que no ha hecho ninguno todavía._

Ritsuko se recostó en su asiento, poniéndose cómoda.

—Bueno, no me parece la clase de chico que hace amigos con facilidad —respondió.

 _"Ha salido a su padre en eso"_.

— _Hoy era el día en el que Mari se transfería al instituto, ¿no?_ —preguntó Misato antes de que su amiga pudiera volver a perderse en sus pensamientos.

—Sí. Ahora que su Eva ha llegado, ya puede empezar a instalarse en Tokyo-3. ¿A qué viene la pregunta?

Hubo una pausa.

— _Bueno, supuse que quizás podría llevarse bien con Shinji_ —respondió Misato—. _Es una chica muy… amistosa no es la palabra, pero sabes a qué me refiero. Al menos es una compañía más agradable que Rei._

Ritsuko rió entre dientes.

—¿Tú crees? ¿Con lo tímido que es Shinji? No sé si será demasiado efusiva para él…

* * *

—Tú no te tragas todas esas bobadas del Segundo Impacto, ¿verdad, Shinji? —preguntó Mari en voz baja mientras los dos pilotos caminaban por los pasillos repletos de estudiantes.

—¿Eh? ¿Bobadas? —repitió Shinji. La soporífera lección de la mañana lo había dejado adormilado y todavía estaba intentando despertarse del todo.

—Claro —respondió ella—. El Segundo Impacto fue lo que hizo que los Ángeles aparecieran aquí en la Tierra. Fuera lo que fuera, estoy segura de que no nos cuentan toda la verdad, al menos en el instituto.

Shinji frunció el ceño. Como muchas otras personas, suponía que el Segundo Impacto tenía un trasfondo oscuro, pero nunca se había imaginado que tuviera que ver con los Ángeles en lo más mínimo. Ni siquiera sabía _qué_ eran exactamente aquellos bichos.

—¿Cómo sabes tú eso? —preguntó, curioso.

Mari volvió a poner aquella sonrisa pícara que tan bien se acomodaba en su rostro. Le guiñó un ojo.

—No te pasas toda tu infancia en una base de NERV sin aprender un par de cosillas.

—Supongo —contestó Shinji—. Ayanami también lleva aquí bastante tiempo, según me han dicho, pero nunca hemos hablado de eso. De hecho, no hemos hablado de nada en absoluto.

—¿La otra pilota? —preguntó Mari—. Me han dicho que es bastante huraña.

—Es muy callada, eso es cierto. No me parece que sea mala gente, aunque quizá…

—¡Eh, vosotros dos! —los llamó una voz a sus espaldas, justo cuando estaban abandonando el recinto del instituto para dirigirse al patio.

Ambos se giraron para encontrarse con un chico con un chándal azul marino de dos piezas y cara de pocos amigos. Se cruzó de brazos, visiblemente molesto, y miró a los dos pilotos como si fueran algún tipo de alimaña infecta a punto de ser erradicada. Detrás de él había un chico un poco más bajo, de pelo rubio y unas gafas que le quedaban grandes, que llevaba una videocámara en las manos.

—Tú, chaval —dijo el del chándal con tono amenazador, señalando a Shinji con el dedo índice—. Tú eres el que pilota el robot púrpura que se lio a tortas con aquel bicho la semana pasada, ¿verdad?

Shinji tragó saliva. Asintió con lentitud, no muy seguro de las intenciones del joven.

—Muy bien —prosiguió el chico—. Por culpa de tu estupidez, mi hermana acabó en el hospital, ¿sabes?

—Oh… —dejó escapar Shinji—. Perdona. No lo sabía.

El chico pareció enfadarse todavía más al oír el comentario de Shinji.

—¡Vete a la mierda! —gritó.

El joven comenzó a andar hacia él con paso firme y decidido. Levantó el puño durante su camino, dispuesto a golpear a Shinji en la cara.

El piloto retrocedió, pero no se apartó en ningún momento. No sabía qué era lo que se suponía que hacer en aquella situación, ya que nunca se había encontrado en una tesitura semejante. Sí, había tenido problemas en la escuela, pero nunca había sido amenazado de aquella forma.

—No te aconsejaría hacer eso —dijo de pronto Mari, todavía de pie al lado de Shinji, con un tono neutral y calmado.

El joven se detuvo en su camino. Se quedó mirando a Mari, frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Ah, sí? —preguntó— ¿Y tú quién eres? ¿Su novia?

Shinji no pudo evitar ruborizarse ante el comentario. Apartó la cara para que ninguno de los dos viera el color rosado que sus mejillas habían adquirido. Se sintió muy estúpido.

—No —contestó Mari secamente—. Pero él no ha tenido culpa de que tu hermana haya acabado en el hospital. El "robot" se activó por su cuenta.

El chico bufó, todavía con el puño en alto.

—Pero bueno, —continuó Mari, interponiéndose entre Shinji y él con tranquilidad—. Como parece que tienes muchas ganas de golpear algo ¿por qué no intentas golpearme a mí?

La respuesta del joven matón fue una sonrisa socarrona.

—No le pego a chicas —dijo simplemente, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Es una pena —bufó Mari.

El chaval, sin embargo, decidió continuar hacia Shinji, empujando a la pilota hacia un lado con brusquedad. Lo que ninguno de los presentes vio venir fue lo que pasó a continuación.

Antes de que la apartara del camino por completo, Mari agarró al chico por la nuca con una velocidad impropia en alguien de su edad y, antes de que pudiera reaccionar, empujó su cabeza hacia ella para propinarle un rodillazo en la nariz. El joven se tambaleó, dando unos pasos hacia atrás mientras se sujetaba la nariz.

—¡Augh!

Se quedó mirando a Mari con una mezcla de rabia y confusión dibujada en su rostro. El chico de la cámara y Shinji se habían quedado mirando la escena con la boca abierta, absolutamente impactados por el acto de violencia que acababa de ocurrir ante ellos. Mari se ajustó la falda del uniforme con elegancia.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? —preguntó el del chándal, atónito.

—Te he pegado suave —respondió Mari, ajustándose las gafas sobre el puente de la nariz con una sonrisa pícara—. Eso va a sangrar un poco, pero no te dejará marca.

El chaval parecía a punto de decir algo más, pero en lugar de eso echó a correr de vuelta hacia el interior del instituto. El que lo acompañaba se quedó viendo como huía durante unos instantes, para luego acercarse a los dos pilotos.

—¡Eso ha sido genial! —exclamó. Señaló a Mari con el dedo índice— ¿Tú también pilotas un Eva?

—Sip —contestó Mari con orgullo— Tu amigo es un poco violento, ¿no?

El chico se rascó la nuca con una sonrisa incómoda.

—Sí… Toji es un poquito agresivo —contestó—. Pero ya se le pasará, no te preocupes. A todo esto… yo me llamo Kensuke Aida.

Kensuke hizo una reverencia.

—Me parece genial todo eso de los Evas, si os soy sincero —dijo, cambiando el foco de su visión entre Shinji y Mari—. ¡Se podría decir que soy un fan de vuestro trabajo!

Shinji soltó una risita, pero Mari dejó escapar una sonora carcajada. No sonaba cruel o burlona, sin embargo, sino más bien alegre.

—Me gusta tu entusiasmo —dijo—. Siempre está bien ver a… —se detuvo para mirar a un punto a espaldas de los dos chicos— Eh, ¿esa no es Ayanami?

Los dos chicos se giraron para encontrarse con, en efecto, Rei Ayanami. La chica estaba parada en la puerta del patio trasero y, durante unos instantes, los miró a los tres con sus fríos ojos rojos, analíticos como ninguno, sin decir una sola palabra. Lo cierto era que Shinji se sentía intimidado por la chica, pues mentiría si dijera que sus movimientos monótonos y su eterna seriedad no le recordaban enormemente a su padre.

Ignorante de lo que el chico estaba pensando, la joven de pelo azul abrió la boca para decir:

—Se ha declarado el estado de emergencia. Todos los pilotos han sido convocados a los cuarteles generales de NERV. Yo me voy ahora.

Y, sin dar tiempo a que nadie le contestase, abandonó el lugar tan fugazmente como había aparecido. Los tres estudiantes se quedaron callados un momento, mirando hacia el lugar que Rei acababa de abandonar.

—Bueno —dijo finalmente Mari, cruzándose de brazos—. Supongo que eso quiere decir que es la hora de las toñas.

Agarró a Shinji de la muñeca antes de que éste pudiera reaccionar y tiró de él, echando a correr en dirección al cuartel general de NERV.

* * *

Lenta pero inexorablemente, Shamshel avanzaba hacia su objetivo. No se daba prisa, pues era consciente de que el resultado era inevitable.

No sabía por qué, no sabía cómo, solo sabía que aquella era la única forma que tenía de completar su propósito. Su existencia no tenía valor alguno si no llegaba hasta ella y completaba la misión para la que había sido creado, el objetivo programado en cada una de las fibras de su ser. En su primitiva mente no cabía nada más.

Ni siquiera sentía las poco efectivas armas de los Lilin, pues su cuerpo estaba protegido por su propio ego, su identidad, su contemplación de si mismo. Pronto, sin embargo, aquella contemplación dejaría de ser significativa y se convertiría en parte de algo mucho más grande. Pronto estaría completo.

Lenta pero inexorablemente, Shamshel avanzaba.

* * *

El plug suit era un traje extraño. Fuera del líquido, era incómodo y picaba muchísimo, pero cuando se sumergía en LCL con él Shinji se sentía desnudo. Tenía que admitir que era una sensación muy liberadora.

El LCL en sí también era extraño. Una vez que el nervio A-10 del Eva estaba conectado, se volvía totalmente transparente, no provocando ni siquiera distorsiones en su vista o molestias en su cuerpo. Shinji se olvidaría de que estaba inmerso en un líquido si no fuera por la casual burbuja que flotaba en vertical hasta chocar con la superficie superior del entry plug y explotar.

Respiró hondo mientras esperaba órdenes por radio. Se recostó en su asiento y dejó que sus dedos juguetearan con los mandos del Eva, un mero instrumento para manejar mejor las armas.

En aquel momento, la única persona con la que tenía contacto por radio era Mari, que se encontraba en el entry plug de su propio Evangelion, el Eva-03. Era muy intimidante, pensó Shinji, incluso más que la Unidad 01. Su armadura era completamente plateada salvo por algún detalle en gris oscuro o granate, y su mandíbula parecía más grande y temible que la de su propio Eva.

—Mari —dijo de pronto Shinji, aprovechando aquellos momentos de intimidad para preguntarle algo que le había estado rondando la cabeza desde el momento en el que había visto el Eva-03 por primera vez.

— _Dime, Shinji_ —contestó su amiga casi inmediatamente a través del canal de radio.

—Si tú tienes el Eva-03 ¿dónde está el Eva-02?

— _Oh_ —Mari hizo una pausa—. _Yo diría que ahora mismo todavía está en Alemania. La última vez que oí hablar de él todavía le estaban dando los últimos retoques._

—Ah, vale —respondió Shinji, habiendo resuelto su duda—. Era eso, nada más. Tenía curiosidad.

— _A lo mejor lo tenemos aquí pronto_ —dijo Mari—. _Me pregunto qué clase de persona será su piloto…_

Shinji asintió aun sabiendo que nadie podía verlo. Volvió a quedarse en silencio, reposando la cabeza en el respaldo y mirando al techo del entry plug. Un techo que, a lo largo de aquella semana, se le había ido haciendo cada vez más familiar.

— _¿Estás nervioso?_ —preguntó de pronto Mari.

—Un poco, sí —contestó Shinji, sin dejar de mirar el techo.

— _No te preocupes, yo también lo estoy_ —respondió la chica con tono despreocupado—. _Aunque si se da el caso, no tendré más remedio que salvarte el culo otra vez._

Shinji soltó una risa ahogada.

— _El objetivo se está acercando a gran velocidad al centro de Tokyo-3, aunque todavía no ha dado muestras de violencia_ —informó Misato, interrumpiendo la conversación de los dos jóvenes—. _En efecto, se trata del Cuarto Ángel._

Una pantalla holográfica apareció en el interior del entry plug y Shinji bajó la mirada para encontrarse con una criatura alargada de color granate levitando sobre los edificios de la ciudad. Recibía disparos de las torretas y tanques situados estratégicamente por Tokyo-3, pero ninguno de ellos parecía hacerle el más mínimo daño. Bajo las imágenes había un texto en rojo.

 **[NOMBRE EN CLAVE: SHAMSHEL]**

— _Menudo gasto de impuestos_ —rió el Vicecomandante Fuyutsuki—. _Saben que el enemigo tiene un campo AT, así que no sé por qué se esfuerzan en intentar dañarlo._

— _¿_ Eso _es el Ángel?_ —preguntó Mari— _Si parece un…_

— _Creo que todos aquí somos conscientes de la… curiosa forma del Cuarto Ángel, Mari —la interrumpió Misato_ —. _El Comité nos está presionando para que soltemos los Evas, así que vais a tener que salir cuando esa cosa aterrice en la ciudad ¿estáis listos?_

— _¡Sí, jefa!_ —respondió Mari.

A Shinji le temblaba el labio. El mero pensamiento de tener que salir a combatir a aquellas cosas de nuevo le aterraba.

 _"Padre ni siquiera está supervisando la misión"_ pensó. _"¿Por qué estoy aquí metido otra vez?"_

— _¿Shinji?_ —lo llamó Misato al no obtener respuesta por su parte.

—Eh, sí… —contestó el chico—. De acuerdo.

— _Os desplegaremos a ambos lados del Ángel._ _Tendréis rifles esperándoos en vuestras posiciones de salida, así que intentad acabar con él lo más rápido posible_ —explicó Misato—. _Recordad neutralizar el campo AT del Ángel antes de hacerle daño. ¿Estáis listos?_

— _¡Sí!_

—Sí.

— _Entonces podemos hacerlo. ¡Lanzamiento!_

* * *

 _"Joder, esa cosa parece un…"_

—¡Ahí viene, Toji! ¡Ahí viene! —exclamó Kensuke, cámara en mano, agitando el hombro de su amigo y sacándolo de sus cavilaciones— ¡Todos mis esfuerzos van a valer la pena por fin!

—¡Ya lo veo, imbécil! —contestó Toji con un empujón— ¡No estoy ciego!

Los dos jóvenes habían hecho caso omiso del estado de emergencia y habían abandonado su refugio para dirigirse al templo de la montaña, todo por la insistencia de Kensuke de conseguir metraje de un Eva luchando en vivo.

El Ángel, imponente como era, se encontraba en posición vertical sobre la superficie de la ciudad. Si no lo supiera, Toji habría dicho que aquella cosa estaba esperando a que los Evas aparecieran. No parecía tener intenciones de hacer nada más.

Los chicos presenciaron cómo el Eva púrpura salía de una cámara gigantesca incrustada entre los edificios. Sus hombreras se separaron de los raíles que las sujetaban, dándole libertad. Kensuke amplió el zoom de su cámara para enfocar la cabeza de la bestia robótica.

Sin embargo, su visión pronto se desvió hacia un nuevo objetivo: un Eva diferente, esta vez plateado, apareció tras las espaldas del Ángel. Kensuke abrió mucho la boca, dejando escapar un chillido de sorpresa.

—¡Van a usar los dos! —exclamó— ¡Esto es lo mejor que nos ha pasado nunca!

Toji bufó. Llevaba dos trozos de pañuelo de papel metidos en la nariz, uno en cada fosa nasal, en los que la sangre seca se había acumulado a causa del rodillazo que Mari le había propinado durante la mañana.

—Habla por ti —dijo.

Aquel comentario no minó la emoción de su amigo, que continuó hablando para sí mismo como un lunático.

Los Evas comenzaron a moverse. El púrpura sacó un rifle a escala de la cabina en la que se encontraba y, con un ágil giro, comenzó a disparar hacia el ángel. El Eva plateado, por su parte, dejó su rifle en el suelo y corrió hacia su adversario empuñando un cuchillo. El problema era que los continuos disparos del Eva de Shinji estaban levantando una nube de humo demasiado espesa, y el plateado tuvo que detener su carrera para evitar recibir daño.

* * *

Shamshel detectó dos egos interrumpiendo su vacío perfecto, su barrera interior. Tras los diminutos e insignificantes egos de los Lilin, aquellos dos le parecían gigantescos. Procedió a trazar un plan de ataque en su mente. Debía decidir a cuál atacar primero.

No tardó en hacerlo pues, aunque ambos eran de magnitud semejante, uno de los dos le resultaba especialmente invasivo.

Era de su propia carne.

Era una hija de Adán.

Shamshel decidió.

* * *

—Que tonto es —dijo para sí mismo Toji—. Acaba de cagarla muy fuerte.

Antes de que Kensuke pudiera contestar, el Ángel se levantó entre el humo y lanzó uno de sus gigantescos látigos de luz contra el Eva plateado, cercenando de cuajo el brazo que portaba el cuchillo.

Kensuke se echó hacia atrás con un gemido.

—Eso tiene que doler… —dijo.

Toji no se inmutó.

—No sabía que esas cosas podían sangrar —comentó.

* * *

 _Dolor._

Un dolor que no era suyo.

Aquello era lo que sentía Mari Makinami en aquellos momentos.

 _"Concéntrate"_ se obligó a pensar. _"No es el momento de preocuparte por un brazo que_ no _has perdido de verdad"_.

Retrocedió un par de pasos para evitar el siguiente golpe del Ángel, esperando a que el humo se disipara. Esquivó el ataque con una pirueta, pero el cable de alimentación de su Eva no tuvo tanta suerte.

— _¡Cable umbilical cortado!_ —oyó decir a Maya por radio— _El Eva-03 tiene 4 minutos y 56 segundos de tiempo operativo._

 _"Menuda primera batalla"_ pensó Mari mientras se ponía en posición de recibir un nuevo envite. Extendió su brazo bueno hacia la izquierda, esperando que el Ángel repitiera su patrón de ataque. _"Espero que Shinji lo lleve mejor que yo…"_

Como había previsto, el Ángel volvió a atacarla a ella. Esta vez, sin embargo, estaba preparada.

Mordiéndose el labio con toda su fuerza para apaliar el dolor, se echó a un lado, atrapó el tentáculo de la criatura con su única mano y tiró. Sintió el dolor de la quemadura en la palma de su mano, pero había sido entrenada para convencerse a sí misma de seguir luchando, de que aquel no era su dolor. Y funcionaba.

 _"Recuerda por qué haces esto, Mari"_ se dijo a sí misma.

Vaya si funcionaba.

— _¡Mari!_ —oyó la voz de la Capitana Katsuragi— _¿Qué estás haciendo?_

—¡Devolverle el _favor_! —exclamó la joven pilota mientras usaba todo el peso de su cuerpo para balancear al Ángel, derribándolo al suelo y arrastrando su cuerpo por la superficie de la ciudad. Los edificios, afortunadamente abandonados hacía un buen rato, cedían al paso de la monstruosa criatura.

Mari golpeó el suelo con el talón de su Eva y sintió la cuchilla progresiva que su Eva tenía escondida en su pie deslizarse por la planta. Levantando la pierna, propinó una patada lateral al brazo de energía del Ángel, cortándolo por la mitad. La fuerza del balanceo lanzó a la bestia contra la ladera de una de las montañas que circundaban Tokyo-3.

En cuanto se separó del resto del cuerpo, el látigo de energía dejó de quemar. Perdió su brillo rosáceo, volviéndose en su lugar de un gris cenizo totalmente diferente.

—¡Shinji, échame un cable! —gritó Mari, lanzando el inerte miembro al suelo— ¡Y por el amor de Dios, suelta ese rifle!

El Eva-01, cuchillo progresivo en mano, no tardó en reaccionar, corriendo hacia el caído enemigo para rematarlo. En su camino, Shinji recogió el cuchillo del Eva-03, que había caído entre unos escombros.

 _"Es listo"_ pensó Mari mientras esbozaba una sonrisa.

No dejó que Shinji lo distrajera demasiado y corrió tras él, dispuesta a asistirle en todo lo que pudiera.

* * *

Penetrar un campo AT era una sensación extraña.

Lo que Shinji sintió la primera vez que su campo AT anuló el del Ángel fue que había alguien allí dentro con él. Ritsuko le había explicado que era una sensación normal, ya que básicamente estaba entrando en el espacio personal de otra entidad a un nivel metafísico, pero el joven no se esperaba que fuera tan… alien. Sentía el mismo hormigueo en la nuca que todo el mundo siente cuando piensa que están siendo observados, cuando notan la presencia de otra persona cerca de ellos, solo que notablemente intensificada. Era una inquietante e irresoluble tensión que tan solo desaparecía cuando el Ángel conseguía bloquear su campo AT o cuando perdía la vida.

Shinji ya se sentía suficientemente asustado cuando se enfrentaba a un Ángel, pero aquello lo ponía de los nervios. Si tuviera menos autocontrol, probablemente se pondría a gritar solo por la tensión que le producía la presencia de aquella entidad invasora en su espacio vital, pero afortunadamente se había acostumbrado a no perder el control durante su batalla contra Sachiel. Sabía lo que pasaría si no era capaz de contener su miedo.

Eso mismo estaba haciendo mientras se lanzó contra su nuevo enemigo, saltando sobre su cuerpo derribado antes de que pudiese levantarse y apuñalando su núcleo con los dos cuchillos progresivos que portaba, rodeando el centro del órgano angelical.

Lo siguiente que sintió fue un intenso dolor.

—¡Ugh! —soltó cuando notó como el tentáculo que le quedaba al Ángel atravesaba el pecho de su Eva.

A pesar del dolor, continuó penetrando el núcleo con sus cuchillos. Se retorció de dolor dentro del plug, sintiendo cómo aquel peligroso látigo de energía penetraba su cuerpo y se revolvía dentro de él.

Le entraron ganas de vomitar.

— _¡Shinji!_ —dijo Mari— _¡Haz cortes hacia fuera! ¡Eso lo dejará vulnerable!_

Haciendo caso a lo que la chica le dijo, comenzó a hacer fuerza hacia los lados una vez que sintió que sus armas estaban lo suficientemente profundas dentro del órgano vital de su enemigo.

Lo único que quería era terminar con aquel terrible dolor.

— _No puede aguantar así_ —dijo Misato— _¡Reducid el ratio de sincronización manualmente!_

— _Bajando ratio de sincronización al 25%_ —respondió la teniente Ibuki.

El dolor se atenuó al reducir el ratio de sincronización a una cantidad mínima, algo que Shinji agradeció mucho. Sintió que su conexión con el Eva se debilitaba, pero aquello no sería un problema a la hora de realizar una tarea tan simple como mover los brazos.

Durante unos segundos que parecieron hacérsele eternos a causa del ardiente dolor que le recorría el pecho, Shinji cortó la superficie del núcleo.

 _"No debo huir, no debo huir, no debo huir"_ repitió su mantra internamente mientras seguía rajando el indeterminado material que componía aquella cosa. Los tecnicismos que los miembros de Central Dogma soltaban a cada segundo se confundieron en su cabeza, nublándose y distorsionándose hasta el punto en el que no le importaban.

Salían chispas en el punto en el que los cuchillos progresivos colisionaban con el núcleo del Ángel, pero Shinji no las veía. Su mente vagaba entre los recuerdos, pensando en Misato, en Rei, en Padre. En por qué estaba aniquilando a una forma de vida desconocida en aquel preciso momento.

Finalmente, la esfera carmesí se rompió por la mitad con un sonoro "crack". Cuando se dio cuenta, Shinji levantó el brazo derecho para propinar un último golpe al interior del órgano, destrozándolo por completo.

Dejó de sentir la presencia en su entry plug.

— _Patrón azul desvaneciéndose_ —dijo Maya—. _Ángel derrotado._

La conexión con el Eva-01 se cortó, liberando a Shinji del dolor.

El joven suspiró, dejándose caer hacia atrás en su asiento. Su respiración todavía agitada, su corazón todavía palpitando con fuerza.

Pero se había acabado.

— _Buen trabajo, chicos_ —dijo Misato con un tono de alivio—. _Vamos a recogeros._

— _No ha estado mal, Shinji_ —comentó Mari—. _Eres bueno con esto._

Shinji sonrió por fuera.

Por dentro, pensó que prefería ser bueno en cualquier otra cosa.

* * *

—Tienes que admitir que eso ha sido genial —dijo Kensuke, señalando los restos de la monumental batalla.

Su amigo se encogió de hombros.

—No son mala gente —continuó Kensuke, arqueando las cejas—. Tal vez te pasaste un poco con ellos esta mañana ¿no crees?

Toji gruñó.

—Eso es que tú también lo piensas —dijo Kensuke, aguantándose la risa.

Toji volvió a gruñir.

* * *

 **Notas del Autor:** _Antes de nada quiero aclarar el posible malentendido con la numeración del Evangelion de Mari. Mari, en efecto, pilota el denominado "Eva-03", pero no es el mismo Eva-03 que el de la serie original. Quería darle a Mari un Eva nuevo, y por lo tanto decidí usar el diseño del "Eva-04", una unidad que nunca fue usada en la serie pero de la que existe arte y merchandising de todas formas. Los más versados en el lore de Evangelion sabréis que el Eva-04 es el que desaparece junto a la base de NERV en Nevada, y la verdad es que me daba pena no utilizar el diseño de ese Eva aprovechando que nunca tuvo una importancia significativa en la historia._

 _Entre otras cosas porque el Eva de Mari en 3.33 me parece, además de demasiado moderno para este fic, feo como él solo._

 _Otra aclaración: Sé que esto no es canon, pero creo que tiene sentido que un Ángel ataque primero a una forma de vida basada en Adán que a una basada en Lilith, simplemente porque siente con más intensidad a la primera que a la segunda. En otras palabras: necesitaba una excusa para que Mari pudiera lucirse._

 _Además, os quiero hacer una pregunta (por favor, responded haciendo review): ¿Pensáis que tantos cambios de perspectiva son malos? Si es así, hacédmelo saber._

 **EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: ¿Hará Shinji lo que mejor sabe hacer una vez más? ¿Continuará Mari humillando a sus compañeros de clase?** **Y lo que es más importante,** **¿habrá más chistes de penes?**

 **Seguid atentos para descubrirlo.**


	4. Capítulo: 03

.

Misato llamó a la puerta de la habitación de Shinji, golpeándola suavemente con los nudillos.

—¡Shinji! —lo llamó, al no obtener respuesta— ¿Qué estás haciendo? Vas a llegar tarde al instituto si sigues remoloneando así.

Una vez más, la Capitana no fue capaz de percibir signos de vida al otro lado de la puerta de madera. Con un suspiro, decidió abrirla.

—¿Shinji? —preguntó, ya un poco preocupada por la falta de respuesta por parte de su joven compañero de piso.

Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró lo habitual: la habitación estaba casi totalmente vacía, con un par de cajas por aquí y por allá, el chelo apoyado en una esquina… y en medio de todo eso la cama de Shinji, bajo las sábanas de la cual se podía ver un bulto del tamaño de un joven de 14 años.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó Misato, arqueando una ceja.

—Estoy cansado —fue la respuesta que dio el bulto— ¿Puedo quedarme hoy en casa en vez de ir al instituto?

Misato se quedó en silencio, meditando. La primera idea que se le pasó por la cabeza fue llamar a su padre y preguntarle si aquello era aceptable, pero la descartó inmediatamente al darse cuenta de que probablemente el Comandante le diría que estaba muy ocupado, que no tenía tiempo para aquellas cosas y que Shinji era ahora su responsabilidad.

Al fin y al cabo, tendría razón. Ella había tenido la iniciativa de cuidar de Shinji, como Ritsuko le había dicho, y ahora tenía que afrontar las elecciones que ello suponían.

 _"No pasará nada por dejarlo dormir un día"_ pensó. _"Después de todo, ayer lo hizo muy bien…"_

—Está bien, Shinji. Puedes quedarte en cama por hoy, pero quiero que estés despierto para la hora de comer ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí, Misato —contestó su protegido—. Gracias.

La Capitana de NERV iba a decir algo más, pero decidió dejar de molestar al joven. Cerró la puerta con cuidado para no perturbarlo y se apoyó contra ella. Bebió un trago de la lata de cerveza que llevaba en la mano.

—Así que esto es lo que se siente siendo madre ¿eh? —pensó en voz alta.

Pen Pen, que se había quedado en frente de la puerta presenciando toda la escena, la miró durante unos instantes. Luego, con aire de indignación, comenzó a mover sus pequeñas patas para caminar hacia la cocina, encerrándose en su sección de la nevera.

* * *

 **EL EFECTO MAKINAMI**

 **[Capítulo: 03 — Erizo]**

* * *

Mari se recostó sobre la silla de su pupitre. Sí que eran aburridas aquellas clases, y más si no tenía a Shinji por allí para hablar sobre algo. Lo único en lo que podía pensar en aquel momento era en el calor que le daba aquel uniforme tan largo.

 _"Esta gente debería adaptarse al calor perpetuo. Todo el mundo estaría más contento si pudiéramos venir con pantalones cortos o una falda que cubra menos que la sotana de una monja"_.

Pensando en la ropa de verano que la esperaba en casa, mucho más cómoda y fresca, soltó un silencioso suspiro y miró hacia la ventana. Allí estaba sentada Rei Ayanami, como el día anterior. Mari entrecerró los ojos para ver bien a aquella chica tan misteriosa y callada con la que todavía no había tenido el placer de hablar.

 _"Sí que es pálida"_ pensó. _"Parece una vampira_. _Y su tono de pelo tampoco es que sea muy normal…"_

De pronto, como si pudiera oír sus pensamientos, la chica giró la cabeza hacia el frente y la miró de reojo. Sus ojos, rojos como la sangre, parecían fríos y analíticos, casi tanto como los del Comandante Ikari. Eran exóticos, pero al mismo tiempo la inquietaban un poco. Parecían del mismo color que el LCL sin ionizar…

Mari le sonrió a la Primera Niña. Levantó un brazo para saludarla con la mano, ante lo que Rei no reaccionó de ninguna forma. Se quedó mirándola con la misma expresión neutral que siempre parecía tener en su rostro, como si ya formara parte de él. Después de unos segundos de intentar sacarle alguna reacción, Mari desistió. Volvió a poner su mano sobre la mesa y se encogió de hombros, como preguntándole qué le pasaba. Rei la ignoró y volvió a poner su vista en la ventana.

De pronto, algo interrumpió el intento de comunicación de Mari. Escuchó un pitido mecánico proveniente de su mesa y giró rápidamente la cabeza para ver de qué se trataba. Frunció ligeramente el ceño al encontrarse con que, en el monitor de su pupitre, normalmente vacío durante las lecciones, había aparecido un mensaje en letras rojas.

 **[SUZUHARA TOJI: Te veo en el patio trasero después de clase. Ni se te ocurra faltar.]**

La sonrisa volvió a los labios de Mari. Parecía que alguien quería jugar… y a ella le encantaba jugar. Se ajustó las gafas y, con una risita pícara, tecleó su respuesta.

 **[MAKINAMI MARI: Allí estaré.]**

Presionó el botón de enviar y se volvió a recostar en su asiento, aburrida de escuchar las mismas lecciones que su profesor particular ya le había impartido en Betania durante todo su entrenamiento como pilota. Ni siquiera entendía por qué habían insistido en que fuera a clase.

La única parte buena era que podía usarlo como excusa para conocer un poco más a sus compañeros pilotos. Shinji había demostrado ser una persona a la que era difícil acercarse, y lo cierto era que se trataba de un chico muy tímido, pero ya encontraría alguna forma de acercarse a él.

Rei, por otro lado, parecía aún más cerrada que él. Tendría que trabajársela un poco más.

Pero ese día no. Ese día ya tenía algo que hacer.

Mari sonrió, satisfecha.

* * *

—Bueno, el GeoFront sigue entero. Eso es algo.

—Agradezco tu voto de confianza, Ikari. De todas formas, lo único que tuve que hacer fue sentarme y mirar como la Capitana daba órdenes a los pilotos.

Gendo sonrió socarronamente. Sin embargo, al ver al hombre que le devolvía la mirada desde el reflejo en la ventana del metro de NERV, volvió a su expresión seria habitual.

No le gustaba cómo aquella sonrisa se fundía con su rostro. Parecía casi antinatural.

—Podría dejarte más a menudo haciendo mi trabajo —respondió—. Tal vez incluso acabe gustándote.

—Solo si me subes el sueldo —replicó Fuyutsuki, sentado en el asiento en frente del del Comandante, periódico en mano—. Sentarse sin hacer nada mientras los demás ganan una guerra es agotador, pero podría llegar a acostumbrarme.

El Comandante no dijo nada. Aunque estaba de un inusual buen humor aquella mañana, prefirió comenzar a informarse sobre la última batalla a conversar despreocupadamente con su antiguo profesor.

—¿Cuál es el estado actual de las Unidades desplegadas ayer? —preguntó.

—La Unidad 01 sufrió daños leves durante el combate —expuso su subordinado—. Nada que no se pueda arreglar en unos pocos días. La Unidad 03, sin embargo... el Ángel fue capaz de cortarle el brazo derecho como si nada, y quedó bastante dañado durante la batalla. La Doctora Akagi me dijo que tardarán aproximadamente dos semanas en traer piezas de repuesto y repararlo.

—¿No tenemos piezas de repuesto aquí? —inquirió Gendo, sin apartar la mirada de la ventana del metro.

—Recibimos la Unidad anteayer, Ikari. Los de Betania todavía no han tenido tiempo de organizar un envío de piezas de repuesto. Los miembros generados allí son los únicos que pueden acoplarse al Eva-03 sin ser rechazados.

Gendo gruñó.

—Eso nos deja con tan solo una unidad totalmente operativa —dijo—. La Unidad 00 tardará unos días en completar sus reparaciones.

—Bueno, si me permites la observación, la pilota Makinami fue capaz de llevar a cabo una actuación soberbia sin su mano dominante —comentó Fuyutsuki, pasando una página del periódico—. No deberías preocuparte tanto.

—Me preocupo, Fuyutsuki —Gendo frunció el ceño, apartando la vista del cristal para mirar a su viejo amigo—, porque no sabemos qué forma adoptará el siguiente Ángel. Podría forzarnos a utilizar armas de largo alcance, algo que la Unidad 03, como habrás podido comprobar, no puede hacer en su condición actual.

Fuyutsuki se encogió de hombros.

—¿Hemos conseguido recuperar alguna muestra del núcleo del Ángel? —el Comandante volvió a posar su vista en el paisaje artificial que había tras la ventana.

—Me temo que no. Tu chico destrozó el núcleo a consciencia. Una pena, porque nos habría sido útil en la construcción de hipotéticas unidades autónomas…

Gendo asintió. No se esperaba que Shinji fuera capaz de hacer tal demostración de destreza en su segundo combate. Incluso aunque la Segunda Niña le hubiera ayudado, la narración que Fuyutsuki le había hecho sobre la batalla contra el Cuarto Ángel ponía a Shinji como un guerrero feroz. Casi se sentía orgulloso.

 _Casi_.

—Las unidades autónomas no son una urgencia —dijo—. De todas formas, el Eva-04 estará terminado antes de noviembre.

—Te recuerdo que para entonces ya tendremos también a la Unidad 02 en nuestro poder — comentó Fuyutsuki, levantando la vista de su periódico—. ¿De verdad piensas que los peces gordos nos dejarán quedarnos con cinco Evas así por las buenas?

—No —respondió rotundamente Gendo—. O al menos, no sin que yo intervenga.

Fuyutsuki rió.

—Vas a tener que volver a usar esa lengua de plata tuya para convencerlos —dijo—. No van a deshacerse de ese Eva con tanta facilidad. Asumo que preferirán mantenerlo como repuesto por si alguno de los que ya tenemos resulta dañado.

—Tal vez ni siquiera haga falta que yo tenga que decir nada al respecto —contestó Gendo, acariciándose la barba pensativamente—. Si algún Ángel nos causa los suficientes problemas en el futuro, es probable que nos permitan tenerlo... aunque, si todo falla, siempre tenemos un método alternativo.

—Espero que no estés pensando usar a ese espía tuyo —advirtió Fuyutsuki, arqueando una ceja ligeramente en señal de sospecha.

Gendo gruñó, recordando su última y única conversación cara a cara con Ryoji Kaji. Aunque prefería no tener que involucrar a aquel camorrista en sus planes más de lo necesario, tenía que reconocer que el tipo tenía sus recursos.

—El _Over the Rainbow_ sale de Alemania la semana que viene, con nuestro pequeño amigo a bordo —dijo—. Entonces veremos si el señor Kaji es tan útil como creíamos y, si lo es, tal vez lo considere suficientemente fiel como para asignarle una nueva misión.

Fuyutsuki soltó un gruñido de desagrado. Ya había dejado claro en conversaciones anteriores que aquel personaje no le resultaba agradable.

—Un hombre que actúa como él, tratando de ocultar su personalidad con tanto ahínco, no puede ser de fiar —respondió mientras volvía a ojear los titulares del día—. Mi consejo es que mantengas las distancias, Ikari. Ya hemos confiado bastante en él con el tema de Adán, y ahora sabe más de lo que nadie de su estatus debería saber. Además, tenemos que tener en cuenta su relación con la Capitana Katsuragi. No queremos que se filtre ninguna información indeseada.

—Soy perfectamente consciente de su extraño comportamiento y de su red de relaciones, Fuyutsuki. No obstante, es de las pocas personas en las que podemos confiar para realizar un trabajo como ese en el futuro.

—¿Qué está maquinando esa cabeza tuya? —Fuyutsuki pasó una página del diario.

Hubo una pausa.

—Muchas cosas, profesor —fue la respuesta de Gendo cuando el metro finalmente se detuvo en el interior de uno de los hangares de NERV—. Muchas cosas.

Los dos hombres se levantaron y, totalmente en silencio, abandonaron el vagón.

* * *

Shinji escuchó la puerta del apartamento cerrarse cuando Misato salió para ir al trabajo. Soltó un largo suspiro. No le gustaba tener que mentirle.

En parte era cierto que había dormido mal, pero aquello era tan solo una consecuencia de algo diferente. La verdad era que no estaba _tan_ cansado. El motivo por el que había decidido quedarse en cama tenía relación con su batalla contra el Cuarto Ángel, sí, pero se trataba de algo muy alejado de su condición física.

Con la cabeza hundida en la almohada, encendió su reproductor SDAT, único regalo que le había hecho nunca su padre, y recordó su temeraria y estúpida actuación con el rifle de asalto. Totalmente cegado por la adrenalina del momento y con el único deseo de terminar con aquella batalla lo antes posible para poder bajarse del Eva, había actuado sin pensar y había puesto en peligro la vida de una compañera a la que acababa de conocer aquel mismo día.

 _"A su Eva le cortaron un brazo por mi culpa"_ pensó. Sabía que el Eva se podía reparar, pero también era consciente de que todo el daño que el meca recibiera iba a tener efecto directo en su pilota.

Era por eso que Shinji no se había atrevido a mirar a Mari a los ojos desde que salió de su entry plug. Le daba demasiada vergüenza, y decidió que era mejor evadirla.

 _"Probablemente esté mejor así"_ se dijo. Al fin y al cabo, había sobrevivido sin relacionarse con nadie de su clase durante una semana. Podía seguir así el tiempo que hiciera falta.

No tardó en quedarse dormido mientras escuchaba una de sus cintas de Beethoven.

* * *

El patio estaba en silencio cuando Toji llegó. Kensuke se quedó en la salida, medio escondido tras el marco de la puerta, mientras su amigo caminaba hacia Mari.

Ella se encontraba de pie, con los brazos cruzados y en una pose desafiante.

—¿Qué te pasa, Suzuhara? —preguntó con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro— ¿Quieres una revancha?

El chico no dijo nada. En su lugar, siguió andando hacia ella. Mari tampoco volvió a hablar, y se quedó totalmente quieta mientras intentaba buscar un patrón en los movimientos de su rival. Desde aquella posición, podía frenarlo de muchas maneras. Podría darle la vuelta y atraparle el brazo contra la espalda, ponerle la zancadilla para que él solo se cayera al suelo víctima de su propio avance…

 _"Incluso podría tirarle de los calzoncillos"_ pensó, divertida. Cuando tenía ocho años, solía hacérselo a niños y niñas por igual por meterse con ella durante el recreo. Sería un agradable regreso a su niñez.

Al fin y al cabo, no quería causarle daños serios al chico. Solo estaba jugando con él.

Después de unos segundos, que se hicieron eternos en la cabeza de la pilota, Toji se detuvo justo en frente de ella.

—Makinami —dijo.

—Suzuhara —respondió ella.

Toji respiró hondo, la miró fijamente a los ojos durante unos instantes y…

…se inclinó en una súbita reverencia, doblando su cuerpo casi 90 grados.

—¡Pido perdón por mi comportamiento de ayer! —exclamó sin abandonar su incómoda posición.

Mari pestañeó, visiblemente sorprendida.

—Oh… —dejó escapar, relajando los brazos y dejándolos caer a ambos lados de su cuerpo.

 _"¿Qué mosca le ha picado?"_

—¡No soy digno! —continuó el joven— ¡Tus dos actuaciones de ayer fueron suficientes para demostrármelo! ¡Por favor, enséñame a golpear tan fuerte como tú!

La sonrisa de Mari volvió a aparecer en su rostro. No parecía mal chaval, después de todo.

—Es halagador que me pidas eso —contestó finalmente—. No muchos guerreros son lo suficientemente dignos como para admitir la superioridad de su adversario.

Se sorprendió a sí misma con el dramatismo de aquellas palabras, como si se tratara de una especie de entrenadora de samuráis. Toji, sin embargo, no se movió, su cuerpo todavía completamente inclinado.

—Puedes… esto… puedes dejar la reverencia ¿sabes?

El joven se enderezó de golpe, su agitada respiración denotando que ya estaba empezando a costarle mantener la postura. No obstante, en ese instante adoptó la posición contraria: totalmente erguido, como si fuera un clavo.

—Bueno —continuó Mari—. Como decía, me halaga que me pidas que te entrene, pero yo llevo ocho años entrenando duro ¿sabes? Por algo soy una pilota de Evangelion.

Toji relajó su cuerpo, decepcionado.

—¿Eso quiere decir que yo no puedo aprender? —preguntó.

—Oh, no quería decir eso —respondió Mari, negando con la mano—. Lo que digo es que te va a costar bastante llegar a mi nivel.

—¡No me importa esperar! —exclamó Toji— ¡Viviré más seguro sabiendo que tú me estás entrenando!

Mari no pudo evitar reír ante lo absurdo de aquella situación. Le puso a Toji una mano en el hombro.

—Ese es el espíritu, Suzuhara—dijo—. No creo que tenga mucho tiempo para entrenarte personalmente, pero si vienes a preguntarme de vez en cuando estoy segura de que podré darte algunos conejos ¿te parece bien?

Toji asintió enérgicamente con la cabeza sin desestabilizar ni un ápice su posición erguida. Mari sonrió, satisfecha.

—Entonces perfecto. Aunque creo que no es a mí a quien le tienes que pedir disculpas. Si no recuerdo mal, era a Shinji a quien le ibas a pegar un puñetazo al principio.

El joven relajó finalmente su postura.

—Lo sé —respondió—, pero no he podido hablar con él porque no ha venido.

—Ya podrás hacerlo mañana —contestó Mari—. Es la única condición que te pongo para ser tu… profesora, supongo.

Toji volvió a asentir. Levantó el dedo índice con la intención de decir algo, pero una voz nueva lo interrumpió.

—¡Suzuhara! ¿Ya estás tramando algo otra vez?

La voz provenía de una joven que se encontraba al lado de Kensuke, en la puerta del patio, con los brazos en jarras y una expresión de sospecha. Tenía el pelo recogido en dos coletas, lo que le daba un aspecto bastante infantil, y la piel morena de su rostro estaba decorada con pecas de color castaño oscuro.

Mari estaba segura de haberla visto antes, pero no era capaz de recordar el contexto.

—Nada que te concierna, delegada —respondió Toji con aires de importancia mientras se cruzaba de brazos—. Cosas importantes.

Hikari hizo caso omiso a la respuesta y caminó en su dirección. Ignorando a Toji, se dirigió a Mari con una leve reverencia.

—No nos hemos presentado adecuadamente visto todo el problema de ayer, Makinami —dijo con un tono educado—. Yo soy Hikari Horaki, la delegada de clase. Encantada.

Mari respondió a la reverencia con un saludo militar totalmente espontáneo. Hikari pestañeó, sorprendida.

—Y ¿a qué se debe este honor, delegada? —inquirió.

—Oh, quería preguntarte si sabías dónde vive Shinji. Como no ha venido hoy, esperaba que alguien pudiera llevarle los deberes.

La pilota se llevó un dedo a la barbilla, pensativa. No sabía dónde vivía Shinji, pero podía contactar con Ritsuko o Maya para preguntarles por el domicilio de Misato, que venía a ser lo mismo.

—No será un problema —dijo finalmente—. Dámelos después de clase y se los llevaré a casa.

Hikari asintió, visiblemente satisfecha.

—Muchas gracias.

Después, se giró hacia Toji y le dedicó una fría mirada de advertencia.

—Y en cuanto a ti, Suzuhara —le dijo—, más te vale no meterte en líos. Y no molestes a los alumnos nuevos, que ya tienen bastante con lo suyo.

Toji frunció el ceño, fingiendo ofensa.

—¡No estaba…!

—Guárdatelo —lo cortó Hikari—. No me interesan tus excusas de mal pagador.

Girándose hacia Mari una vez más, le dedicó una cálida sonrisa y, acto seguido, se dirigió hacia la entrada, dejándolos solos. Mari soltó una risita.

—Te tiene manía ¿eh? —preguntó, mirando de reojo a Toji.

El joven asintió con una expresión de frustración en el rostro. Se llevó una mano a la nuca.

—Me sigue a todas partes, incluso cuando no estoy haciendo nada malo —contestó.

—Creo que le gustas.

—… ¿qué?

* * *

Shinji se despertó de golpe al escuchar el timbre de la puerta. Miró el reloj y se dio cuenta de que había dormido hasta la hora de comer.

No sería la primera vez que Misato se dejaba las llaves en casa, pero en aquella ocasión era muy poco probable que ese fuera el caso: la Capitana le había dicho a Shinji que no volvería hasta tarde, pues tenía que encargarse del papeleo posterior a la batalla contra el Cuarto Ángel.

"Es la parte más pesada del trabajo pero eh, alguien tiene que hacerlo" fue lo que la mujer había dicho sobre el tema.

Preguntándose quién podría estar llamando el timbre a esas horas, Shinji se levantó de su cama con lentitud y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Apenas estaba en camiseta y pantalones cortos de pijama, pero no le importaba recibir a la gente así. Probablemente fuera un vecino, una entrega de paquetes o incluso algún empleado de NERV con un recado para Misato.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando abrió la puerta, pues se encontró cara a cara con Mari Makinami, la Segunda Niña.

—¿M-makinami? —preguntó, sorprendido— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—¡He venido a traerte los deberes, convaleciente! —exclamó ella con entusiasmo, extendiendo el brazo y mostrándole una serie de papeles escritos.

Shinji recogió los papeles, todavía algo pasmado, y les echó una ojeada rápida. Antes de que pudiera decir nada, Mari le puso una mano en la frente.

—Hmm —dijo, poniendo la otra en su propia frente—. No parece que tengas fiebre. ¿Qué te pasa, Shinji?

El joven se encogió de hombros, su vista todavía posada sobre las hojas de papel. Mari era la última persona con la que le apetecía hablar en aquel momento.

Bueno, la penúltima.

—Tierra llamando a Shinji… —insistió ella al no obtener respuesta, agitando una mano en frente de su cara— ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre?

—Estaba cansado, nada más —contestó él simplemente, evitando la mirada de su compañera.

—Y una porra.

—¿Eh?

Mari se cruzó de brazos y arqueó una ceja con incredulidad.

—No eres la clase de chico que se queda en casa solo porque "está cansado", Shinji —aclaró—. Además, esa es la excusa más vieja del mundo. ¿Es que no me quieres contar lo que te pasa?

Shinji bajó la cabeza todavía más, apartando la mirada.

—Lo… lo siento por hacer que tu Eva perdiera el brazo en la batalla contra el Ángel —dijo finalmente, casi en un susurro.

Mari se quedó en silencio. Sus burlas y sus chistes cesaron en un instante, como si aquello la hubiera tomado totalmente desprevenida.

Y, justo después, la chica comenzó a moverse. Era un movimiento compulsivo y repetido, rápidamente acompañado por un sonido que Shinji no es esperaba. La miró, sorprendido.

Mari estaba desternillándose de la risa.

—¿Era eso? —preguntó una vez que su carcajada se relajó— ¿Ese es el motivo por el que no has ido al instituto?

Shinji frunció el ceño, visiblemente molesto.

—Sí —contestó—. Estaba preocupado por si me guardabas rencor.

Otra carcajada. Mari se apoyó en el marco de la puerta para evitar caerse al suelo.

—Ay —dijo, recomponiéndose y secándose las lágrimas de los ojos—. Shinji, eres de lo que no hay. Llevo casi 7 años de mi vida entrenando para este momento, ¿de verdad crees que me voy a enfadar conmigo por un fallo técnico en tu _segunda_ batalla?

—Bueno, yo…

—Shinji —Mari le pasó una mano por el pelo cariñosamente, todavía aguantando la risa—. Esto es una guerra. He asumido que voy a sentir dolor, pero también que ese dolor es pasajero y se pasará cuando me baje del Eva. No te guardo ningún rencor ¿entendido?

Shinji sonrió, pero notó el calor acumularse en sus mejillas de nuevo. Se encogió de hombros.

—Además —continuó la joven—, si alguna vez te pasa algo así, lo que deberías hacer sería hablar con esa persona y disculparte ¿no crees? Mejor eso que estar agobiándote todo el rato.

—Supongo que tienes razón...

La chica le dio unos golpecitos en el hombro, tratando de animarlo.

—Anda, anímate un poco, que pareces un cachorro asustado...

De pronto, un sonido la interrumpió. Una especie de rugido lejano y débil, como si un cachorro de león estuviera intentando sonar intimidante. Shinji no tardó en darse cuenta de que el ruido provenía del estómago de Mari.

—Caray, tengo las reservas vacías —dijo ella— ¿Tienes algo de comer?

Antes de que Shinji pudiera contestar, la joven se inclinó hacia el interior del piso, arqueando las cejas.

—¿No está Misato por aquí? —preguntó.

—Uh, no —contestó Shinji—. Misato va a quedarse todo el día en NERV. Dijo que tenía mucho trabajo hoy…

—¡Oh, genial! ¡Entonces puedo quedarme a comer! —exclamó Mari con entusiasmo.

Sin esperar una invitación, se quitó los zapatos y entró en el apartamento a toda velocidad mientras Shinji la seguía con la mirada, completamente atónito. Cerró la puerta antes de entrar en el piso.

Mari era... extraña. En cualquier otra persona, Shinji habría tachado su comportamiento de infantil e inmaduro, pero ella parecía perfectamente consciente de que lo que hacía era ridículo, invasivo o exagerado. De la misma forma, no semejaba importarle en absoluto que la gente pensase aquello de ella.

—¿Qué tiene Misato por aquí que no sea ramen instantáneo, cachorro? —inquirió Mari, abriendo cada alacena sin preocuparse por aquello que los mortales llamaban "intimidad".

Shinji no pasó por alto que la chica continuara refiriéndose a él como un "cachorro", pero decidió no decir nada. Algo le decía que Mari le iba a prestar poca atención a lo que él tuviera que decir sobre su recién asignado mote.

—Bueno, normalmente cocino yo —explicó—, precisamente porque no me gusta toda esa comida instantánea que come Misato.

Mari apartó la mirada del interior de la alacena para dedicarle una mirada de genuina sorpresa a su compañero.

—¿Cocinas bien? —preguntó.

—Bueno, Misato dice que sí —contestó Shinji—. Aunque la verdad, ella cocina tan mal que no me extrañaría que le dijese eso a todo el mundo.

—Eso está bien. Yo nunca fui capaz de cocinar nada sin hacer arder media cocina ¿sabes?

Shinji no pudo evitar soltar una risita ahogada.

—Si quieres puedo improvisar algo —dijo—. No tenía pensado comer con nadie, pero siempre se puede intentar algo fácil.

—Como quieras —contestó Mari, encogiéndose de hombros—. Mientras se pueda comer...

Asintiendo, Shinji cogió una silla de la mesa de la cocina y la acercó a las alacenas. Acto seguido, se puso de pie sobre ella y comenzó a buscar ingredientes, todavía pensando en qué se suponía que iba a hacer para comer.

* * *

Soltando un suspiro, Misato se sentó en una de las mesas de la cafetería de NERV.

 _"Tengo media hora para comer antes de volver al trabajo"_ pensó, mirando su reloj de pulsera.

Era la segunda vez que se tenía que quedar a comer en el cuartel general de NERV, y aun así ya entendía por qué nunca iba mucha gente por allí. El ambiente, como en el resto de la base, era bastante aburrido y poco estimulante, por no decir directamente que era deprimente. Y la comida no era que tuviera mucho mejor pinta.

Sin muchas ganas, metió la cuchara en aquella especie de papilla verde que había en el menú y se la llevó a la boca sin muchos miramientos.

 _"Podría ser peor"_ pensó, saboreando el alimento. _"Ritsu dice que esta bazofia es más nutritiva que el ramen instantáneo"_.

Al recordar a su mejor amiga, se dio cuenta de que no la había visto en toda la mañana. Ni siquiera había contestado al teléfono cuando la llamó a la una, la hora a la que las dos solían bajar a tomar el café juntas y quejarse de la ineptitud de sus respectivos departamentos. Supuso que la científica estaría trabajando en alguno de sus chismes o echándole una mano al Comandante con alguno de esos rollos ultra-secretos de NERV.

Aburrida, Misato hizo una visual de la cafetería, buscando desesperadamente a alguien conocido.

 _"Daría la vida por poder hablar con alguien ahora mismo"_ pensó. Llevaba las últimas cinco horas y media encerrada en una oficina, rellenando formularios y preguntándole cosas a algún superior cada dos por tres para asegurarse de no estar cargándose nada.

La única persona a la que reconoció vagamente en la cafetería era un hombrecillo más o menos de su edad, flaco, de pelo corto y gafas gruesas, sentado solo en una de las mesas más alejadas de la suya, en una esquina. Llevaba un uniforme de técnico de NERV y parecía tan aburrido como ella.

 _"¿Shigeru… nosecuantos?"_ pensó Misato, tratando de recordar el nombre de aquel tipo. _"Diablos, es difícil recordar los nombres de todos esos tíos. Con esos uniformes, parecen todos iguales"_.

Se levantó de su asiento, bandeja sostenida entre sus manos, y se dirigió a la mesa en la que se sentaba el técnico. Carraspeó.

—Buenos días, Shigeru —saludó alegremente—. ¿Te importa si me siento contigo?

Shigeru se la quedó mirando unos instantes, luego arqueó las cejas.

—Hyuga —dijo—. Me llamo Makoto Hyuga, Capitana. Shigeru es el nombre de otro técnico.

 _"Soy imbécil"_ pensó Misato. _"Habría quedado bien si no hubiera dicho ningún nombre"_.

—Eh, yo… lo siento, Makoto —se disculpó.

El joven, sin embargo, le dedicó una cálida sonrisa. Debió de notar la incomodidad de Misato, porque le restó importancia al asunto con un gesto de la mano.

—No pasa nada, Capitana —dijo—. Claro que puede sentarse conmigo. No estaba haciendo nada, de todas formas.

Misato, todavía insultándose en su cabeza, se sentó al lado del técnico sin rechistar.

—Llevo todo el día con el papeleo encima —comentó—. Me apetecía sentarme con otro ser humano y tener una conversación de verdad.

Makoto sonrió.

—Bueno, yo no suelo tener ese problema —explicó—. Normalmente siempre estoy rodeado de otros técnicos, así que tengo más conversaciones que muchos de los oficinistas de alto rango en NERV.

Se encogió de hombros con una expresión de resignación.

—Sinceramente —dijo—, nuestro trabajo cuando no hay ningún ataque es supervisar el funcionamiento del centro de mando. Y créame, Capitana, puede ser muy aburrido.

Misato suspiró, apoyando la cabeza en una mano mientras removía su comida con la otra.

—Debe ser mejor que rellenar papeleo toda la mañana y no poder ir a comer a tu propia casa —se quejó.

—Bueno, usted tiene suerte —dijo Makoto, volviendo la mirada hacia su propia papilla—. Usted puede volver a casa de vez en cuando. Nosotros tenemos que quedarnos todo el día sentados en el mismo sitio, esperando a que algo ocurra.

 _"Soy_ muy _imbécil"_ pensó Misato.

—N-no pretendía…

—No pasa nada —la interrumpió Makoto.

—No, me he sentado aquí y las dos veces que he abierto la boca ha sido para decir estupideces —contestó Misato.

—Está bien, siéntase mal por ello si quiere —respondió el técnico, encogiéndose de hombros pero manteniendo su sonrisa—. En cualquier caso, está bien tener a alguien con quien hablar en este rato libre.

Misato le devolvió la sonrisa antes de llevarse otra cucharada a la boca.

—Ya te digo —dijo—. Sin Ritsuko o Shinji por aquí, no tengo muchas personas con las que entablar conversación.

—Oh, es cierto. El tema del Cuarto Niño ha estado en boca de todos los cotillas de Central Dogma esta semana. ¿Qué tal es vivir con un piloto?

La Capitana detuvo la cuchara durante su viaje hacia su boca, perpleja.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que "ha estado en boca de todos"? —inquirió, frunciendo el ceño. Ignoró la pregunta del técnico.

Makoto se encogió de hombros una vez más, tratando de suavizar el asunto.

—Bueno... —djio, titubeando— a la gente le resulta extraño que un chico de 14 años se vaya a vivir con una mujer que acaba de conocer en lugar de con su padre. Personalmente, a mí no me gusta meterme en la vida de las personas, pero hay muchos rumores circulando entre los técnicos del centro de mando. Lamento ser yo el portador de las malas noticias.

 _"Genial"_ pensó Misato. _"Llevo dos semanas trabajando aquí y ya tengo fama de pederasta entre mis subordinados"_.

—No lo sientas —contestó con algo de acritud en su voz—. Está bien saber lo que comentan de mi vida por ahí.

Se hizo un incómodo silencio.

—P-perdona si ha sonado muy borde.

—No, para nada. Es normal que te moleste que otras personas hablen de ti sin tener ni idea. Sé lo que se siente.

Misato le respondió con una tímida sonrisa.

—¿Cómo es eso? —preguntó.

—Bueno, en la universidad no tenía muchos colegas y la gente solía tratarme como un bicho raro —contestó él—. No era que no quisiese hacer amigos, era solo que me lo pasaba mejor leyendo o viendo películas —bebió un trago de su botella de agua y soltó una risa ahogada—. Cuando conocí a Shigeru fue cuando empecé a tener más vida social.

"Esa historia me suena de algo..." pensó Misato.

—Entonces Shigeru era el del pelo largo ¿no? —preguntó, achinando los ojos mientras trataba de identificar al otro técnico en su cabeza.

—Sí. Fue él el que me convenció para que me metiera aquí en NERV.

—Yo también tuve una etapa un poco jodida en la universidad —comentó Misato—. Podría entrar en detalles, pero te llega con saber que estoy acostumbrada a que otras personas se metan en mi vida.

Makoto asintió mientras se llevaba más de aquella papilla irreconocible a la boca.

—La gente de NERV no respeta demasiado la intimidad de los demás —dijo—. Se inventan historias sin fundamento sobre todo el mundo. Y si crees que lo tuyo es malo es porque no has oído las cosas que dicen del Comandante.

Misato arqueó las cejas y se inclinó hacia delante, apoyando los codos sobre la mesa y enlazando las manos bajo su nariz en una postura bastante familiar.

—¿Y qué es lo que dicen por ahí del Comandante? —preguntó con un atisbo de picardía en su voz.

Makoto la miró un momento, para luego pasar la vista disimuladamente por el resto de la cafetería en busca de alguien que pudiera estar escuchando su conversación. Al no encontrar a nadie, inclinó la cabeza hacia delante para responderle a Misato.

—Bueno, dicen que pasa mucho tiempo con Rei —explicó, bajando la voz—. Si sabes a lo que me refiero.

—Oh.

* * *

Mari, con las gafas empañadas por el vapor de la comida caliente, le echó unas cuantas ojeadas a su cuenco de yakimeshi, removiéndolo un poco antes de llevarse un trozo de carne a la boca.

—Hm —dijo, saboreándolo bien—. Hace mucho tiempo que no como algo tradicional de Japón. Tendrás que disculparme si soy un poco torpe con los palillos.

—No pasa nada —respondió Shinji— ¿Te gusta?

Su amiga asintió efusivamente. Con un poco de torpeza, consiguió meterse en la boca un poco más de carne con arroz.

—¿Es muy común esta comida? —preguntó.

Shinji se encogió de hombros, masticando la comida de su propio cuenco.

—Solo sé que en mi casa la comíamos mucho —contestó con una sonrisa triste—. A Padre le gustaba, y mi tío me enseñó a prepararla cuando me fui a vivir a su casa.

No tenía muchos recuerdos de su madre, pero siempre recordaría lo rica que hacía aquella comida. En cantidades industriales, además, pues muchas veces tanto ella como su marido tenían que llevársela al trabajo en un taper. Al no tener muchos amigos, no sabía si era muy común en otras familias hacer algo parecido.

—Tu viejo es muy raro —fue lo que respondió Mari.

El comentario tomó a Shinji por sorpresa, pero no reaccionó.

—¿Raro?

—A ver, no digo que parezca un psicópata o algo por el estilo... pero sí que tiene un puntillo chungo, como si pudiera fulminarte con la mirada.

 _"No todos estarían de acuerdo contigo"_ , pensó Shinji. Volvió a recordar a su tío, esta vez en una de sus habituales conversaciones después de la cena. El hombre había tomado un par de cervezas de más, dejando que los recuerdos se apoderasen de él y llenando su lengua de veneno.

"Estoy seguro de que fue él el que se cargó a Yui" había dicho. "Ni accidentes ni leches. Lo único que quería ese hijo de puta era aprovecharse de mi hermana".

—Da un poco de miedo, sí —contestó finalmente, bajando la vista hacia su cuenco—. Supongo que es por el trabajo que tiene.

Mari asintió en señal de comprensión.

—Supongo que por ese mismo motivo es mejor que no vivamos juntos —continuó Shinji—. Sería una carga para él tener que atenderme todos los días.

—Ya, claro —contestó su amiga—. Pero algo me dice que a ti te gustaría poder vivir con tu padre.

Shinji hizo una mueca.

Daría _lo que fuera_ por pasar tiempo con su padre, aunque solo fuera para poder mantener una conversación con él. Sabía que vivir en el mismo lugar era una posibilidad que había dejado de existir hacía mucho tiempo, pero aquello no le impedía pensar que le gustaría poder decir que tenía un padre normal. O un padre, siquiera.

Tenía tantas preguntas que hacerle...

—Sé que no es posible —repitió Shinji—, pero sí... sí que me gustaría poder vivir con él.

—Entonces deberías pedírselo ¿no?

Shinji la miró con extrañeza. ¿Acaso aquella chica no había conocido a su padre?

—¿Para qué? —preguntó—. Sé que me va a decir que no. No tiene sentido hacer algo cuando ya sabes el resultado.

—A lo mejor tan solo estás asumiendo el resultado.

—¿Eh?

Mari suspiró, cerrando los ojos pero sin dejar de sonreír. Dejó sus palillos en el interior del cuenco y miró a su amigo con una expresión sarcástica.

—No deberías asumir las cosas con tanta rapidez, cachorro —le dijo—. ¿Qué es la vida si no experimentas de vez en cuando?

—¿Qué sabrás tú de mi padre? —inquirió Shinji tratando de no sonar desagradable.

—Bueno, no sé nada de él —admitió Mari—, pero sí que sé que a veces las cosas no salen como pensamos que van a salir. Si vives la vida pensando que sabes lo que va a ocurrir, nunca te llevarás ninguna sorpresa porque nunca te arriesgarás.

Le guiñó un ojo, su sonrisa sarcástica transformándose en una más felina y pilla.

—Y ¿qué es la vida si no te arriesgas?

Shinji la miró unos instantes, sin saber cómo contestar. Nunca le había gustado tomar riesgos, pues ¿para qué hacerlo si ya sabía en qué condiciones se encontraba más o menos confortable?

—Míralo de otra forma —continuó Mari— ¿qué puedes perder por hacer una pregunta?

Entonces, el joven detuvo sus pensamientos. Aquello era cierto.

¿Qué perdía por hacer una pregunta?

—De todas formas —concluyó, volviendo a posar la mirada sobre su cuenco—, de momento estoy bien viviendo con Misato. Pensaré lo de preguntarle a mi padre cuando me haya asentado un poco más.

Mari, todavía con su pícara sonrisa en los labios, se encogió de hombros mientras se disponía a seguir comiendo.

* * *

—Shigeru —dijo de pronto Makoto, sin apartar la mirada del monitor vacío que había estado mirando durante casi veinte minutos.

—Dime —contestó su amigo de pelo largo sin abrir los ojos, interrumpiendo su concierto de guitarra imaginario.

—Creo que deberíamos empezar a llevar unos cartelitos con nuestro nombre escrito en el uniforme. Ya sabes, como los de las tiendas de electrodomésticos y los restaurantes de comida rápida.

Shigeru abrió a los ojos para mirar a su compañero.

—¿Qué? —inquirió, confuso por la ocurrencia.

—Sí, para que la gente nos diferencie mejor —expuso Makoto, apartando finalmente la vista de su pantalla para mirarlo mientras se encogía de hombros—. Estos uniformes tan sosos nos hacen parecer a todos iguales.

—Pídeselo al Comandante a ver qué te dice —contestó Shigeru, recostándose en su asiento y juntando las manos detrás de la cabeza. Era obvio que no se había tomado la sugestión de su amigo en serio.

—Probablemente me encontréis muerto en un río durante la próxima semana —bromeó Makoto—. Sabiendo cómo es el tipo, solo gastar su valioso tiempo en una chorrada como esa me valdría una ejecución.

Shigeru rió sin ganas.

Los dos amigos se quedaron de nuevo en silencio.

—Voy a por otro café —dijo Makoto, volviendo a posar su vista sobre el monitor en blanco de la mesa de operaciones antes de levantarse— ¿Quieres que te traiga uno?

—Por favor. A este paso, vamos a volvernos inmunes a la cafeína...

* * *

 **Notas del Autor:** _Bueno, este ha sido un capítulo más lento y sin batallas. Voy a intentar enfocarme en varios personajes a la vez, así que podéis esperar muchos capítulos como éste en el futuro. En cualquier caso, me alegra saber que los cambios de perspectiva no son un problema para mis lectores._

 _En cuanto al tema de Makoto y Shigeru: ha sido una especie de broma hacia mí mismo, porque yo era incapaz de diferenciar a uno del otro hasta hace apenas un mes. Tampoco era capaz, por muy extraño que suene, de diferenciar a Boromir de Legolas en La Comunidad del Anillo, así que es algo que me viene de lejos._

 **EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: Rei hace cosas, Kensuke tiene un pelín de importancia, se prepara el terreno para la aparición estelar de nuestro octaedro favorito... y un personaje familiar se deja caer prematuramente.**

 **Permaneced atentos.**


	5. Capítulo: 04

.

El monitor dejó de reproducir imágenes, dejando tan solo estática a la vista de los dos espectadores sentados en el sofá del hotel.

—...

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué te parece? ¿Ha estado guay, eh?

—¿ _Guay_? ¡Ha sido el espectáculo más ridículo y lamentable que he visto en mi vida! ¡El Cuarto ni siquiera sabe lo que está haciendo! ¡Va a conseguir que nos maten a todos!

—Bueno, dale un poco de mérito al chaval. Al menos ganó sus batallas.

—Y una mierda. ¿Tú has visto lo mal que maniobra? Solo ha sobrevivido porque le han salvado el culo. Primero su Eva y luego... la otra pilota.

—Mari es buena, eso al menos tienes que reconocerlo.

—Meh.

—¿Noto un tono de envidia en la voz de mi pilota favorita?

Hubo una pausa.

—¿Soy tu pilota favorita?

—También eres la única que conozco personalmente, Asuka.

La joven pelirroja gruñó, cruzándose de brazos con una exagerada y fingida indignación. Con su habitual sonrisa tranquilizadora, Kaji extendió el brazo derecho y le revolvió el pelo cariñosamente.

—No es justo —se quejó ella—. ¿Por qué ellos pueden estar en primera línea mientras yo tengo que pasar un mes entero en el mar?

—Porque las Naciones Unidas no pueden permitirse pagarle a tu Eva un transporte aéreo. Salimos en un par de días, así que tendrás tiempo de saciar esa sed de sangre que tienes durante el mes que viene.

Asuka se inclinó hacia un lado, dejando que su cabeza reposara sobre el hombro de su cuidador.

—Al menos te tengo a ti, Kaji —dijo con dramatismo, pasando un brazo alrededor del torso del joven hombre y apoyando la cabeza contra su pecho.

Kaji soltó un silencioso suspiro mientras le daba unas palmadas en la cabeza a su protegida. Aquello era todo lo cerca que le permitía estar de él.

* * *

 **EL EFECTO MAKINAMI**

 **[Capítulo: 04 — Cero]**

* * *

Era el primer día de clase desde que se había retirado el estado de de costumbre, Rei Ayanami se dirigió en silencio hacia su asiento en uno de los lados del aula, al lado de la ventana. Ignoró los gritos y risas de sus compañeros de clase, aprovechando aquellos valiosos minutos antes de que el profesor entrara y la lección empezara oficialmente.

Le gustaba aquel sitio porque los demás alumnos solían evitarlo, y aquello le permitía estar sola con sus pensamientos. Pensamientos cíclicos y vacíos, pero pensamientos al fin y al cabo. Le echó un vistazo a Shinji Ikari, el Cuarto Niño, mientras caminaba hacia su pupitre. Le resultaba curioso, pues cuando lo miraba por el rabillo del ojo durante la clase le recordaba mucho a su padre. Si se ignoraba la diferencia de tamaño, eran casi idénticos.

No obstante, aquella mañana algo era diferente. Su asiento, normal y obviamente vacío siempre que ella legaba, estaba siendo ocupado por una niña a la que reconoció como la Segunda Niña. La chica tenía las manos cruzadas tras la cabeza y le estaba dedicando una radiante sonrisa.

—Pilota Makinami. A menos que no haya sido notificada de un cambio, estás sentada en el pupitre designado para mí.

Makinami parpadeó, como si estuviera confusa.

—¿Siempre hablas como si fueras una secretaria, _Ayanami_? —inquirió, ignorando por completo lo que la Primera Niña acababa de decirle.

Por algún motivo que Rei no pudo discernir, había enfatizado especialmente la palabra Ayanami.

—Lamento que mi forma de hablar te moleste —respondió.

La chica abandonó su posición relajada y se sentó de forma un poco más formal.

—No es eso, es solo que… no nos hemos presentado formalmente.

—Soy consciente.

Entonces, la pilota se levantó de un salto y extendió la mano hacia Rei.

Ella bajó la mirada, examinando la mano extendida de la joven. Después, volvió a mirarla a la cara, esperando que aclarase aquel extraño comportamiento.

Ambas jóvenes se quedaron mirándose en silencio. La expresión de la Segunda Niña cambió un par de veces, en una extraña mezcla de expectación y divertimiento. Al poco tiempo, retiró la mano.

—Bueno, veo que no eres familiar con los modales occidentales. En cualquier caso, yo soy Mari Makinami, pilota del Eva-03.

—Soy consciente.

El silencio volvió.

Rei no sabía exactamente si la joven esperaba algo de ella, porque no se había movido de delante de su sitio. No obstante, no dejaba de sonreír y mirarla fijamente con aquellos ojos azules e inquisitivos.

—¿Cómo… te llamas tú? —preguntó finalmente, revelando sus intenciones.

—Mi nombre es Rei Ayanami —contestó Rei—. No obstante, tengo entendido que tú ya conocías ese dato.

La pilota de la Unidad 03 se encogió de hombros.

—Ya, pero quería presentarme formalmente —aclaró—. Supongo que nos vamos a empezar a ver bastante por aquí, Ayanami.

Rei decidió ignorar el tono extraño en el que la chica pronunciaba su nombre, achacándoselo a algún tipo de problema de pronunciación. Al fin y al cabo, la Segunda Niña era medio británica.

—Comprendo —respondió.

Después, apartó la vista de Mari para dirigirla hacia su pupitre, indicando que estaba esperando que se apartara para poder sentarse. La Segunda Niña, sin embargo, no mostró signo alguno de haberse enterado de sus intenciones. Más bien parecía decidida a continuar la conversación costase lo que costase.

—¿Cómo te hiciste… eso? —preguntó, haciendo círculos con el índice levantado, señalando las vendas que cubrían su cabeza, brazos y piernas.

Rei se miró el cuerpo durante unos instantes. Entre la tolerancia al dolor que había ido desarrollando y las pastillas que la Doctora Akagi le recetaba para apaliar los daños, a veces casi se olvidaba de que todavía estaba envuelta en vendajes.

—Sufrí un accidente durante el experimento de activación de la Unidad 00. Entró en estado berserk —contestó llanamente, volviendo a mirar a la Segunda. Ante su silencio, añadió—. ¿Hay algún motivo en particular por el que insistas en permanecer delante de mi pupitre asignado?

Mari, algo perpleja ante la insistencia de la chica por sentarse, se apartó de su camino y dejó que tomara asiento, obviamente creyendo que entonces podrían hablar. Rei, sin embargo, no parecía tener la menor intención de continuar aquella conversación, pues se sentó totalmente en silencio, apoyó la cabeza en una mano y se puso a mirar por la ventana.

—Pues… nada, ya nos veremos —dijo Mari, recuperando la sonrisa y despidiéndose con la mano.

—Adiós.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, Rei se permitió el lujo de fruncir el ceño. Aquella niña parecía extrañamente interesada en averiguar cosas sobre ella, algo que nadie en su clase había intentado hacer antes.

 _"Debo recordar preguntárselo luego"_ pensó mientras veía cómo su anciano profesor entraba en la clase.

* * *

No era realmente necesario bajar la voz durante aquellas clases, ya que el profesor se entraba de poco o nada de lo que hacían sus alumnos.

 _"Te quedan dos meses para jubilarte, Hisao"_ se decía a sí mismo cada vez que sus alumnos causaban un alboroto. _"No merece la pena. Te van a pagar igual"_.

Sin embargo, a Mari le gustaba guardar las formas y fingir que hablar en voz alta tenía consecuencias.

—Es mona ¿eh?

Shinji, tomado por sorpresa, pestañeó varias veces al escuchar la voz de su amiga.

—¿Eh?

—Ayanami, el Contestador Automático —aclaró ella en voz baja.

—B-bueno —el joven apartó la mirada. Divertida, Mari vio cómo sus mejillas pasaban del color carne habitual a uno más rosado y llamativo— ¿Por qué me preguntas eso ahora?

—Me gusta tener una segunda opinión —contestó Mari, sin darle importancia—. Es linda, pero sinceramente creo que no es mi tipo. Demasiado... no sé, rarita.

Shinji la miró, olvidándose de su rubor y procesando lo que acababa de oír. Mari le sonrió.

—¿Has dicho que no es tu... tipo?

—Sip —contestó Mari, juntando las manos detrás de la cabeza—. Y quiere decir exactamente lo que estás pensando que quiere decir.

No hacía falta que el chico dijese nada para que Mari se diese cuenta de qué era lo que le había causado tal sorpresa.

—Ah, bueno, yo no… quiero decir, lo siento —balbuceó Shinji. Mari se preguntó por qué diablos sentía la necesidad de disculparse por todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor incluso cuando no era culpa suya.

Aprovechando su inocencia, decidió picarlo un poco.

—¿Por qué? —inquirió, una sonrisa felina asomando en sus labios— ¿Te habías hecho ilusiones?

El color volvió a las mejillas de Shinji, que enterró la cabeza entre los hombros en un vano intento por ocultar su vergüenza.

—¡No! Y-yo no estaba… —intentó explicar, las palabras atascándose en su garganta y atropellándose las unas a las otras— o sea, no había pensado nada de… eso. Ya sabes.

Sí que era divertido meterse con él.

La Segunda Niña decidió entonces se hizo la indignada, inflando sus mejillas en unos exagerados pucheros y poniéndole a Shinji ojos de carnero degollado.

—¿Eso quiere decir que no te parezco guapa? —preguntó.

—¡N-no! —la cara de Shinji estaba más roja que el suéter de cuello de cisne del Comandante Ikari— Eres guapa, pero no sé… o sea, ¡te conozco desde hace cuatro días! ¡No me has dado tiempo a… pensar nada, ya sabes!

Mari rió entre dientes.

—Es muy divertido meterse contigo, Cachorro —dijo—. Tranquilo, sé que tú eres un chico decente y que no tengo nada de lo que preocuparme contigo.

Shinji suspiró, todavía rojo como un tomate.

—Eres igual que Misato —soltó—. Os divertís haciéndome sufrir.

—Oh, no es por hacerte sufrir, Cachorrito. Es que estás muy mono cuando te ruborizas, y es demasiado fácil conseguirlo.

Al oír aquello, su amigo volvió a apartar la mirada.

—¿Ves?

Shinji gruñó.

—¿Por qué tienes tanto interés por Ayanami de repente? —preguntó, tratando de cambiar de tema.

—¿Tú no tienes curiosidad? —inquirió Mari, volviendo la mirada hacia la chica de pelo azul para encontrarla en su posición habitual, mirando por la ventana— Quiero decir, tiene pinta de ser una chica bastante extraña.

—Bueno, sí —respondió Shinji—. Pero bueno, ese no es motivo para…

—En NERV dicen que pasa mucho tiempo con tu padre.

Shinji pestañeó, tomado por sorpresa.

—Oh… eso no lo sabía —comentó Shinji, con un tono de voz totalmente diferente.

Mari recuperó su sonrisa gatuna, consciente de que había conseguido recuperar su atención.

—Pues parece ser que es la única persona con la que habla —explicó.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Shinji, contrariado.

—Bueno, con él y con el Vicecomandante, pero esos dos también van siempre pegados con cola. Casi como si fueran…

De pronto, Mari abrió mucho los ojos y miró a Shinji con una expresión que el chico no supo identificar.

—Cachorro ¿crees que tu padre y el Vicecomandante…?

—No —contestó Shinji, frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Pero no podría ser que…?

—No —repitió el joven piloto. Luego, apartando la vista, añadió—. Volvamos al tema de Rei.

No obstante, la imagen mental ya estaba en su cabeza. Y no era agradable.

—No tengo mucho más que decirte sobre ella —contestó la Cuarta Niña, encogiéndose de hombros—. Esos dos del otro día llevan más tiempo con ella, así que supongo que podrán darnos alguna idea de qué clase de persona es.

—¿Toji y Kensuke? —inquirió Shinji, tragando saliva— Pero si Toji ha…

—No te preocupes por él —lo cortó Mari—. Hemos tenido una conversación civilizada y ha accedido a pedirte perdón.

A Shinji no le gustó el sonido de aquel "conversación civilizada".

—N-no le habrás pegado otra vez, ¿verdad? —preguntó, casi con miedo a conocer la respuesta.

Mari soltó una risita ahogada.

—Lo digo en serio.

* * *

Al llegar el recreo, Mari se aseguró de reunir a Shinji con Toji para que este último pudiera pedirle las pertinentes disculpas. Después de mostrar sus respetos hacia Mari una vez más, el chico repitió su reverencia del día anterior, esta vez dirigiéndose a Shinji, y prometió no volver a molestarle.

Kensuke los observaba divertido, cámara en mano. No tenía muchas ocasiones para ver a Toji comportándose de aquella manera. Cuando acabaron con las formalidades, se acercó inmediatamente a tratar de conseguir información acerca de los Evas.

Mari, no obstante, tenía otros planes. Detuvo a Kensuke en sus intentos de sonsacarles secretos de NERV y les hizo en su lugar una pregunta a los dos chicos.

—Vosotros dos —dijo— ¿Qué podéis contarme sobre Rei Ayanami?

Toji y Kensuke se miraron, algo sorprendidos por la repentina pregunta. Sin embargo, no tardaron en responder con lo poco que sabían.

—Es… una pava muy rara —dijo Toji, rascándose la cabeza—. Entró en el insti este año, así que supongo que se mudó desde otra ciudad. De todas formas, nadie la ha visto nunca fuera de aquí…

—Es posible que sus padres trabajen en NERV —interrumpió Kensuke, alzando el dedo índice—. La mayoría estamos en este instituto porque es el que subvenciona NERV, y ofrecen descuentos muy buenos para los hijos de empleados.

El joven hizo una pausa, llevándose la mano a la barbilla y poniendo una pose pensativa.

—Ahora que lo pienso, creo que todos los de clase tienen al menos a un familiar trabajando ahí… menos Ayanami, claro, porque nunca habla con nadie sobre su vida. Siempre está ahí sentada, sin molestar a nadie.

Mari asintió lentamente.

—Eso no lo sabía yo —comentó—. O sea, sé que el padre de Shinji trabaja en NERV, pero…

—¿Tu padre también? —preguntó Kensuke, mirando a Shinji con una inocente sonrisa.

El joven bajó la mirada, sintiendo que la conversación se estaba acercando peligrosamente a ciertas áreas de su vida privada que no tenía intención de compartir. Asintió lentamente, esperando que aquello fuera suficiente para…

—Claro. Aunque no lo parezca, el padre del Cachorrito aquí presente es el Comandante de NERV.

… que Mari arruinara su sutil tapadera.

Kensuke abrió muchísimo los ojos, su respiración cortándose de repente.

—¿TU PADRE ES EL _COMANDANTE DE NERV_? —exclamó, echándose hacia adelante a toda velocidad para agarrar a Shinji por los hombros.

—S-sí… —contestó el chico, confuso por la repentina reacción de su compañero de clase.

—¡Eres la persona más afortunadamente del universo, Shinji! —vociferó Kensuke, agitándolo bruscamente— ¡Eres piloto de Eva y además tu padre es el jefe del cotarro! ¡CREO QUE ME VA A DAR UN…!

Antes de que Kensuke pudiera continuar con sus gritos de emoción, Toji extendió el brazo y lo agarró por la oreja, forzándolo a separarse de Shinji.

—¿Pero quieres cerrar el pico, flipao? —preguntó, separándolo bruscamente de Shinji— Nos está mirando raro medio insti por tu culpa.

Con esto, soltó a Kensuke y lo dejó recomponerse. El joven se recolocó las gafas y se acarició la oreja, dejando escapar un quejumbroso gemido de dolor.

—Disculpadle —dijo Toji, bufando—. A veces es un poco merluzo.

—No pasa nada… —respondió Shinji, todavía algo aturdido.

—Ya tendrá tiempo de daros la lata con ese rollo en otro momento —dijo Toji, girándose hacia su amigo. Kensuke asintió lentamente, aun frotándose la oreja dolorida.

—¿Algo más que sepáis de Rei? —preguntó Mari, arqueando una ceja.

 _"¿Por qué está tan obsesionada con saber cosas sobre ella?"_ se preguntó Shinji.

Volviendo la mirada hacia ellos, Toji se encogió de hombros.

—Pues no, la verdad —contestó—. O sea, está siempre callada y nunca le cuenta nada a nadie. Solo hablé con ella cuando nos tocó hacer un trabajo juntos, y bueno… hablaba como si fuera un robot. Daba miedo.

Mari apretó cómicamente los labios, insatisfecha con su investigación.

— _Darn it_ —soltó. No parecía realmente chafada, pero era obvio que esperaba sacar más información.

—Pero puedes preguntarle a la delegada —añadió Kensuke, reintegrándose en la conversación—. Ella controla mucho más que nosotros sobre estos temas.

—Eso es cierto —corroboró Toji—. Seguro que tiene un registro con información de todos los alumnos de la clase o algo así. Lo chungo va a ser convencerla de que te diga algo.

Mari sonrió, poniendo los brazos en jarras.

—No te preocupes por eso —contestó—. Creo que ya sabes que puedo ser muy persuasiva.

Toji asintió rápidamente. Antes de que pudiera decir nada, sin embargo, escucharon como sonaba la campana del timbre para volver a entrar a clase.

—¿Tan pronto? —se preguntó, sorprendido—. Sí que ha pasado el tiempo volando…

—¡Antes de que se me olvide! —interrumpió Kensuke, saltando entre sus compañeros con un trozo de papel en la mano—. Tomad esto, chicos.

Shinji cogió el papel y le echó un vistazo. En él tan solo había escrita una mezcla de letras y números sin sentido, cuyo significado desconocía por completo. Alzó la vista, esperando que Kensuke le proporcionara una explicación.

—Es el código del servidor del chat de NERV de mi padre —dijo, un tono de orgullo en su voz—. Como no lo usa, a veces cojo el ordenador cuando no está en casa y entro en su cuenta para ver si puedo encontrar algunas cosas interesantes. Si os metéis, podemos hablar todos juntos por ahí.

Toji puso los ojos en blanco.

Los pilotos intercambiaron una mirada. El chico estaba empeñado en sonsacarles información de una manera bastante poco disimulada, pero aquello parecía ser una buena forma de comunicarse. Mari asintió.

—Me dieron un portátil de NERV cuando entré —explicó—. Hoy por la noche me meto.

Kensuke, ojos brillantes como estrellas, se giró hacia Shinji. Se recolocó las gafas sobre el puente de la nariz.

—Er… yo no sé. O sea, no sé si Misato tiene un ordenador de esos. Yo desde luego nunca se lo he visto. Se lo preguntaré.

El joven de gafas asintió, satisfecho.

—Deberíamos entrar a clase —comentó finalmente—. La delegada nos va a echar bronca si nos retrasamos demasiado.

—Uf, pues será mejor que vayamos tirando —dijo Toji—. No quiero tener que aguantar otro de sus enfados.

Los cuatro amigos comenzaron a caminar hacia el interior del instituto. Mari, adelantándose unos pasos, se dirigió a Toji.

—Por cierto —le dijo, levantando el dedo índice—. Primera lección: nunca te acerques a alguien de frente como hiciste conmigo. Tienes que ponerte de lado, porque así serás un objetivo más pequeño.

Aunque cogido por sorpresa por el consejo, Toji asintió agradecido.

* * *

Toda aquella charla de Rei había dejado a Shinji con curiosidad. Tras salir del instituto y separarse de Mari, pasó el camino hacia el apartamento de Misato pensando en aquella extraña chica y en la aparente relación que tenía con su padre. Su cabeza no dejaba de darle vueltas a aquel último pensamiento. ¿Por qué su padre, teniéndolo a él, pasaba más tiempo con una chica con la que no tenía relación familiar?

Lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza era que tal vez siempre había querido tener una niña. El segundo pensamiento fue menos placentero, y lo alejó de su mente lo más rápido que pudo antes de que le dieran arcadas.

 _"Padre no haría_ eso _"_ pensó.

Mari le había despertado una curiosidad por Rei que antes no tenía. No había tenido muchas oportunidades para conocerla, de todas formas, pero tampoco había hecho…

—Estoy en casa —dijo, de forma casi mecánica, mientras se quitaba los zapatos.

… ningún amago de acercársele, más que nada porque creía que la joven, de aspecto maduro e introvertido, lo mandaría a freír churros. Al contrario que Mari, no parecía tener mucho interés por conocer a sus compañeros pilotos.

—Bienvenido —lo saludó Misato desde la cocina, cerveza en mano como de costumbre— ¿Qué tal la mañana?

Olvidándose del tema de Rei para prestar atención a lo que su protectora decía, Shinji se sentó en frente de ella, dejando su cartera en el suelo.

—Como siempre —contestó—. Conocí a un par de chicos, pero poco más.

—Oh, así que estás haciendo amigos. Eso está bien —comentó Misato, sonriendo y echando un trago de cerveza—. ¿Te llevas bien con Mari?

—Sí… es simpática.

La sonrisa que Misato le dedicó a Shinji le decía perfectamente lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

—Oh, conque es "simpática". ¿Nada más?

—B-bueno… parece inteligente, aunque se comporta de forma un poco rara. ¿Qué hay para comer?

—Solo queda ramen instantáneo —contestó Misato encogiéndose de hombros—. El otro día os comisteis la poca comida de verdad que quedaba.

—Oh —contestó Shinji, visiblemente chafado—. Lo siento.

Misato puso los ojos en blanco, dejándose caer en el respaldo de su silla sin patas.

—Por Dios, Shinji, que no pasa nada —dijo, con un atisbo de frustración en su voz—. Solo he dicho que lo habéis hecho, no te estaba echando nada en cara. Además, ya sabes que a mí me gusta comer esa pasta instantánea que tanto odias.

Shinji asintió lentamente. Luego se levantó, hurgando en las alacenas en busca de algo remotamente comestible. Misato, al parecer, se alimentaba únicamente de cosas fáciles y rápidas de hacer, y aquello limitaba mucho la cantidad de alimentos que solía tener por casa. Cuando Shinji quería preparar comida de verdad, tenía que salir a comprarla él mismo.

—¿No tienes nada más que comida instantánea o aperitivos? —preguntó.

—A menos que lo hayas comprado tú, no —respondió la Capitana de NERV.

Después de un largo suspiro, Shinji extendió el brazo y sacó de la alacena una bolsa de patatas chips a medio comer. Consciente de que aquello era todo lo que iba a encontrar, caminó hacia la mesa y se sentó en su cojín habitual.

—¿Vas a comer _eso_? —inquirió Misato.

El chico asintió con la cabeza.

 _"Sigue siendo mejor que el ramen instantáneo"_ pensó.

Saboreó sin muchas ganas la primera patata, con una textura un tanto diferente a la que se esperaba. Se preguntó cuánto tiempo llevaba abierta aquella bolsa.

 _"Tengo que acordarme de comprar comida esta tarde"_ pensó. No obstante, continuó comiendo las patatillas, obligándose a tomar algo antes de las pruebas de sincronización de la tarde, ya que probablemente estuviera la mayor parte de la tarde metido en los cuarteles de NERV.

—Volviendo al tema de Mari —dijo Misato, pasando su dedo índice alrededor del borde de la lata de cerveza—. Ritsuko está convencida de que vuestras personalidades son totalmente incompatibles, pero yo pienso que podéis congeniar muy bien.

—Bueno, yo no diría incompatibles —contestó Shinji, pensativo—. A veces va a un ritmo demasiado rápido para mí, aunque supongo que eso es porque lleva más tiempo en todo este embrollo que yo. Creo que me puedo acostumbrar.

—Os he visto hablando juntos el otro día, después de la prueba de sincronización —una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Misato, anticipando su mofa—. Hacéis buena pareja.

—¡M-misato! —exclamó Shinji, en una mezcla de vergüenza y frustración—. A ella ni siquiera… le… bueno, no… va por la misma acera que yo.

Encogió la cabeza entre los hombros, un poco incómodo de hablar de aquellos temas con una mujer adulta. Misato arqueó una ceja.

—¿No le van los tíos?

Shinji asintió rápidamente.

—Bueno, pues lo siento por ti.

—¡Yo nunca he dicho que…! —trató de defenderse Shinji.

—No es que haya nada malo en eso —continuó Misato, ignorando a propósito su protesta—, pero es una oportunidad perdida para ti.

El joven piloto suspiró. Todo el mundo parecía dispuesto a sacarle los colores aquel día. ¿De verdad sería tan divertido hacerlo?

—No te enfades, Shinji —dijo Misato, poniéndole una mano en el hombro de forma un tanto inesperada—. Ya tendrás otra oportunidad con Rei.

Shinji iba a protestar ante aquel nuevo intento de arrebatarlo de su dignidad, pero en lugar de eso recordó el papel que Kensuke le había dado y que aun guardaba en su bolsillo.

—Er… Misato —empezó a decir—. ¿Tú tienes un ordenador de NERV?

La Capitana pestañeó, sorprendida por el repentino cambio de tema.

—Esto… sí, lo tengo —contestó, alzando la vista con una expresión pensativa—. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Nada, era por si me dejabas usarlo —explicó el joven—. Me han dicho que hay un chat y me gustaría poder meterme para hablar con… los otros pilotos, ya sabes.

Misato asintió en señal de comprensión.

—Lo tengo enterrado debajo de un montón de papeles en alguna parte —explicó—. Si me das tiempo, a lo mejor lo encuentro para esta noche.

Shinji asintió, satisfecho.

—Gracias, Misato.

—No hay de qué, chaval. Mi casa es tu casa.

* * *

A muchos kilómetros de allí, en alguna parte del océnao pacífico, una entidad comenzaba a tomar consciencia de sí misma.

Después de 15 largos años, los primitivos y complejos mecanismos que operaban su mente comenzaban a activarse, lenta pero eficazmente. Le llevaría un tiempo adaptarse a su cuerpo, una forma geométrica que representaba a la perfección la esencia de su ser: calculador, lógico, racional.

Todo lo que era, sin embargo, no significaba nada, pues era apenas una mota de polvo en el vacío cósmico respondiendo a la llamada de una voz largo tiempo olvidada.

Ramiel, el Quinto Ángel, había nacido.

* * *

 **Notas del Autor:** _No sé si os hacéis una idea de lo condenadamente difícil que es escribir a Rei. Cada vez que tengo que escribir una escena con ella, se paraliza todo el avance porque tengo que pararme a pensar cómo se supone que reaccionaría una Rei pre-Ramiel ante este tipo de comportamientos._

 _Se me ha corregido en los reviews el uso de la palabra "pilota".Tanto "la piloto" como "la pilota" están aceptados por la RAE, y sinceramente seguir utilizando el masculino para referirse a una mujer me parece algo sexista._

 **EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: [SCREAMS GEOMETRICALLY]**

 **Permaneced atentos.**


	6. Capítulo: 05

Ramiel calculó con su gigantesca mente abstracta.

Aquella mente que, de tener un ser humano la oportunidad de ver en su interior, habría perdido irremediablemente la razón. Cálculos extra-dimensionales, razonamientos más allá de toda lógica humana, ecuaciones a escala galáctica en planos de existencia y pensamiento muy superiores a los que la humanidad había llegado –y llegaría– jamás.

No le llevó mucho tiempo calcular la distancia a la que se encontraba su objetivo, mucho menos el tiempo que tardaría en alcanzarlo. Calculó entonces sus posibilidades de victoria.

Los Lilin eran insistentes, pero no poderosos. No como Ramiel. Ni siquiera aquellas burdas copias de Adán y Lilith podían igualar su grandeza, su precisión matemática y perfecta. Los Lilin se basaban en fuerzas que no comprendían para conseguir sus propósitos. Habían capturado a su Padre. Habían asesinado a sus Hermanos.

El Ángel concentró su esencia vital, su ego, levantando una poderosa barreara alrededor de su cuerpo. Una barrera de terror absoluto.

Y así, Ramiel, el Quinto Ángel, comenzó su avance. Su último viaje había dado comienzo.

* * *

 **EL EFECTO MAKINAMI**

 **[Capítulo: 05 — Terrible Simetría]**

* * *

—El objeto no identificado ha cruzado la línea de defensa de Odawara —dijo uno de los técnicos del centro de mando.

—Análisis completo —indicó Shigeru Aoba—. Patrón azul confirmado, Capitana. Es un Ángel.

Misato suspiró mientras contemplaba el gigantesco octaedro azul que se movía en el monitor principal. Era una curiosa vista, a decir verdad, aquella monumental forma poligonal levitando por encima de casas y árboles, su inmaculada superficie reflejando las nubes que tenía encima.

—Así que hemos pasado de monstruos gigantes dignos de una peli de Godzilla… a un polígono gigante.

—Supongo que ese es el truco de los Ángeles —comentó Makoto desde su asiento—. Nunca sabes qué forma van a adoptar.

—El Comandante ha ordenado el despliegue de la Unidad 01 —dijo Maya—. Estaremos listos para lanzar en menos de cinco minutos.

—De acuerdo —contestó Misato—. Shinji ¿estás listo?

— _Sí_ —les llegó la voz desde la línea de radio.

—¡No es justo! —exclamó una voz familiar a espaldas de Misato.

La Capitana, sorprendida, se giró para encontrar a Mari allí de pie, con los brazos cruzados y poniendo unos pucheros fingidos.

—¿Mari? —preguntó, confusa— ¿Qué haces aquí?

La joven de pelo castaño se acercó, sin apartar la vista de la pantalla en la que todavía se veía a la gigantesca figura del Quinto Ángel. En lugar de su uniforme escolar habitual, llevaba lo que parecía ser el de otra escuela, posiblemente una extranjera.

—Bueno, ya que todavía están reparando mi Eva, he decidido venir a ver los fuegos artificiales —respondió, cruzándose de brazos—. Es injusto que el Cachorro sea el único con la oportunidad de verse cara a cara con… —se ajustó las gafas para leer bien el nombre que aparecía bajo la imagen del enorme octaedro— el amigo Ramiel.

A Misato no le parecía del todo apropiado tener a Mari ahí mirando, pero tampoco tenía intención de entrar en una discusión con la joven en aquel preciso momento.

—¿Podemos contar con Rei? —preguntó Misato, contemplando la imagen del Ángel en el gigantesco monitor central.

—Tardaremos bastante en desplegar su Eva —dijo Ritsuko a sus espaldas.

Misato se giró de nuevo, tomada por sorpresa una vez más.

—Ritsu —dijo— ¿Tú cuándo has entrado?

—Acabo de llegar —explicó la científica, manos metidas en los bolsillos de su bata de laboratorio—. El Comandante me ha pedido que viniera para monitorizar la operación.

Misato soltó un gruñido, apoyándose en el monitor de Makoto.

—Ya veo. Está bien ver que el jefazo confía en mí.

Makoto soltó una risita nerviosa mientras, haciendo caso omiso al comentario, Ritsuko comprobaba su reloj de pulsera.

—La Unidad 01 debería estar lista en cualquier momento… ¿Maya?

—¡En seguida! —respondió la joven— Queda menos de un minuto…

—Shinji —llamó Misato, conectándose a la línea de radio—. El Ángel está acercándose por encima del lago Tashi. Estará en la ciudad en unos segundos, así que intenta que no cause muchos destrozos.

Hubo una pausa.

— _Esto… ¿sabemos lo que puede hacer éste?_ —preguntó finalmente Shinji, algo inseguro.

—Vamos a intentar analizarlo para detectar sus armas biológicas y la localización de su núcleo —informó Ritsuko, adelantándosele a la Capitana—, pero podría llevarnos un tiempo, así que intenta destruirlo lo más rápido posible.

— _V-vale…_

—El Eva-01 está preparado para ser desplegado —informó Shigeru.

Misato se cruzó de brazos, irguiéndose para mirar la figura del Ángel una última vez antes de enviar a su protegido contra aquella colosal criatura de incognoscible origen.

 _"Vale, vamos allá"_.

—¡Lanzamiento!

* * *

La adrenalina habitual que Shinji experimentaba cada vez que los raíles insertados en la cobertura interior del GeoFront lo transportaban hacia la superficie de Tokyo-3. Misato solía decir que aquello era bueno para ayudarlo a centrarse, pero él lo dudaba bastante. Aquella sensación tan agresiva lo hacía perder la confianza, sintiendo que podría perder el control en cualquier momento, y su primera incursión a bordo del Evangelion no había hecho sino empeorar aquel miedo. El Eva entrando en estado berserk… ni siquiera sabía lo que significaba eso.

Oyó al teniente Aoba hablar por radio, pero no prestó atención a lo que decía. Su mente estaba demasiado concentrada en preocuparse por el gigante que lo esperaba en el exterior.

Cuando el Eva se detuvo, la luz solar lo invadió todo y, sujetando con fuerza los controles de su gigantesca bestia mecánica, Shinji entrecerró los ojos para tratar de localizar la forma del Quinto Ángel ante él mientras su campo AT comenzaba a…

— _¡Shinji!_ —aulló de pronto Misato— _¡Esquívalo!_

Instintivamente, el joven piloto giró la cabeza hacia el origen del sonido, confuso.

 _"¿Esquívalo?"_ se preguntó. _"¿Qué esquive el…?"_

Lo siguiente que notó fue como su pecho era atravesado por un ardiente rayo de energía.

* * *

 _"Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda."_

La mente de Misato parecía funcionar tres veces más rápido de lo normal mientras los gritos de agonía de su supuesto protegido llenaban la sintonía de radio del Centro de Mando.

—¡Retirada! —comandó sin pensárselo dos veces— ¡Replegad el Eva!

Mientras los ingenieros se encargaban de llevar a cabo sus órdenes, la Capitana se apoyó sobre el respaldo de la silla de Makoto, inclinando la cabeza hacia delante para tratar de leer los datos del monitor.

—¿Cómo está Shinji?

—Está vivo —confirmó Makoto—. El Eva-01 está siendo transportado a la celda número 7 mientras hablamos.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, la Capitana abandonó su puesto y corrió hacia el ascensor que llevaba directamente a las celdas de los Evas.

—¡Ritsuko, me voy a la celda! ¡Te quedas al mando! —exclamó mientras pulsaba el botón de descenso.

No obstante, antes de que pudiera desaparecer bajo el suelo, Mari la siguió y se colocó a su lado en la pequeña plataforma.

—Voy contigo —dijo simplemente.

Misato estaba demasiado preocupada para responder, temiéndose lo peor. Respiró hondo mientras la plataforma comenzaba a descender hacia las celdas. Miró de reojo a Mari. La Segunda Niña parecía inusualmente tranquila, manteniendo su posición relajada de siempre mientras miraba distraída a través de la rejilla que protegía el raíl de descenso.

—Espero que el Cachorro esté bien —musitó. Por su tono, pensó Misato, no parecía estar dirigiéndose hacia ella.

—¿Cachorro? —preguntó Misato, confusa por el apodo.

Mari no respondió.

 _"No tengo tiempo para esto"_ pensó Misato mientras escuchaba a Ritsuko dar órdenes a través de su comunicador.

—¡Abrid el plug! —comandó mientras notaba cómo el ascensor se detenía.

Sin esperar por Mari, corrió a través del hangar hasta llegar a la barandilla, siguiendo con la mirada el asiento que estaba siendo extraído del interior del entry plug. Respiró con ansiedad mientras Shinji, que convulsionaba débilmente sobre el asiento, era retirado de allí y puesto en una camilla por el equipo médico, que se lo llevó a través de uno de los pasillos que dirigían al ala médica.

Corriendo para no quedarse atrás, Misato siguió la camilla.

 _"Maldita sea, Shinji"_.

* * *

Mari la vio alejarse durante unos instantes, aliviada de que Shinji estuviera vivo. Sin embargo, una presencia le hizo girar la cabeza hacia el puente de la derecha, sobre el que distinguió una figura familiar.

—¡Ayanami! —llamó.

Rei, que parecía absorta mirando en la dirección en la que se habían llevado a Shinji, se giró instintivamente hacia ella. Mari hizo un gesto con la mano, indicándole que se acercara, pero ella ni siquiera se inmutó.

Soltando un suspiro, Mari decidió que acabaría antes yendo hacia la Primera Niña que dejando que ella se diera por aludida.

 _"Alguien debería enseñarle a entender los gestos de la gente…"_ pensó con hastío.

Rei la siguió con la mirada mientras subía las escaleras hasta llegar al puente principal.

—Ey —saludó Mari con una media sonrisa— ¿Estás bien?

Rei pestañeó un par de veces, visiblemente confundida por la pregunta.

—No comprendo el motivo de tu pregunta —respondió—. Ikari es el piloto que ha sufrido daños, no yo.

—Sí, pero he oído que hiciste una prueba de sincronización justo antes de que el Ángel atacara —dijo Mari, apartándose un mechón de pelo de la cara—. ¿Todo bien?

La Primera Niña apartó la mirada, volviendo a fijarse en el pasillo por el que el equipo médico se había llevado a Shinji.

—La prueba de sincronización concluyó de manera adecuada —informó—. No comprendo por qué crees que ha podido haber un problema.

 _"Parece que Ayanami se quiere hacer la tonta conmigo"_ pensó Mari. _"Buena chica, manteniendo la discreción"_.

—Bueno, sé que la Unidad 00 ha tenido algún que otro problemilla —respondió, apoyándose en la barandilla de metal—. Solo quería asegurarme de que eso no se había repetido.

Rei se quedó en silencio. Obviamente no se esperaba que Mari hubiera oído hablar del accidente con su anterior prueba de sincronización, del que no habría salido viva si no hubiera sido por la intervención del Comandante Ikari.

Mari rió para sus adentros, consciente de que había tocado una fibra sensible en el corazón de la chica. Había tenido la maravillosa idea de preguntarle a Ritsuko cosas sobre Rei durante tarde anterior, y aquello estaba empezando a valer la pena.

—Me he fijado en cómo mirabas al… a Shinji —dijo finalmente, ahora en un tono más serio—. Estará bien, no te preocupes. El equipo médico cuidará de él.

La Primera Niña asintió.

—Ikari es extraño —contestó—. Esta tarde me dijo que no tenía fe en el trabajo de su padre.

—Creo que… es comprensible —respondió Mari—. Al pobre le aterra pilotar su Eva.

Ninguna de las chicas estaba mirando a la otra. En lugar de ello, mantenían la mirada puesta en el frente.

—¿Por qué lo hace, entonces? —preguntó Rei, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño—. ¿Por qué hace algo que no le produce placer?

Mari la miró de reojo, una sonrisa felina dibujándose en sus labios.

—Bueno —contestó—, tal vez eso deberías preguntárselo tú ¿no crees?

Rei mantuvo silencio. A juzgar por la expresión de su rostro, parecía estar planteándose la posibilidad.

 _"¿Ha… pasado algo entre estos dos? ¿Algo de lo que no me he enterado?"_ se preguntó Mari. Decidió picar un poco a la chica de hielo.

—¿Te da vergüenza hablar con él? —preguntó.

—No —respondió la chica de pelo azul sin inmutarse lo más mínimo—. Mi motivo para no entablar conversación parte del hecho de que no necesito saber nada sobre él. Pero ahora tengo la duda, pilota Makinami. ¿Debería preguntárselo, entonces?

—Yo diría que sí —contestó Mari, encogiéndose de hombros—. Después de todo, él es el que mejor te puede responder.

Ambas permanecieron en silencio de nuevo. El ataque del Quinto Ángel había sido tan repentino que apenas habían tenido tiempo de procesarlo, y ahora que todo empezaba a calar Mari comenzaba a sentirse... incómoda. Suponía que Shinji saldría de aquel hospital vivo, pero no sabía cómo iba a afectar a aquel frágil joven todo lo que había ocurrido hoy.

—Bueno —dijo una vez que no pudo aguantar más el silencio, apartándose con brusquedad de la barandilla—. Creo que deberíamos subir al centro de mando. Quiero decir, aquí plantadas no hacemos nada, y dudo que vayan a tratar de atacar a ese Ángel de nuevo.

Rei asintió.

* * *

Shinji abrió los ojos de pronto, como si acabara de despertar de una pesadilla.

 _"Vivo"_ pensó, su vista puesta en el techo, ahora familiar, de una habitación de hospital _"Estoy… estoy vivo"_.

No sabía si aquello era bueno o malo.

Notando un intenso dolor de cabeza, se acarició la nuca y cerró los ojos, tratando de reducir su exposición a la luz.

—Cachorro —dijo de pronto una voz.

El chico abrió los ojos de nuevo, sorprendido. Mari, sentada cómodamente sobre un taburete al lado de la puerta, le devolvía la mirada. A su lado había un carro de la enfermería sobre el que yacía una bandeja con comida.

—Ey —lo saludó la chica con su tono animoso de siempre—. Veo que ya te has despertado, bello durmiente.

Shinji se incorporó en la cama, tratando con todas sus fuerzas de ignorar el dolor de cabeza. Notó su cuerpo frío, vulnerable… y se dio cuenta de que no llevaba ropa encima. Se tapó como pudo con las sábanas, no sin sentir el calor acumularse en sus mejillas, una sensación que en los últimos días se había convertido en algo preocupantemente familiar.

Mari soltó una risa ahogada, pero al menos no hizo ningún comentario al respecto. Se levantó de su taburete y cubrió la distancia que la separaba de su cama, inclinándose con suavidad sobre él.

—¿Te apetece algo de comer? —preguntó, señalando con el pulgar el carro que había dejado al lado de la puerta.

Shinji negó con la cabeza.

—No… no tengo apetito —contestó.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —inquirió Mari.

—Me duele la cabeza —contestó Shinji—. Pero aparte de eso, no me encuentro mal… ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo dormido?

—Pues… —Mari miró su reloj de pulsera— Un par de horitas. Nos diste un buen susto, la verdad. No sabíamos si ibas a salir de esta.

—Lo siento… —contestó Shinji, apartando la mirada.

—No lo sientas, idiota. Ese Ángel te atacó por sorpresa y te dio una buena… pero eh, al menos esta noche podrás vengarte de él en persona. Misato tiene un plan para derrotarlo.

Al oír aquello, Shinji suspiró, abrazando sus rodillas y escondiendo la cabeza entre ellas.

—Así que… de verdad esperan que vaya a pilotar de nuevo. Incluso después de lo que me ha hecho esa cosa.

Mari arqueó una ceja.

—¿Quieres decir que… no vas a hacerlo?

"Sí" pensó el joven. Quería con todas sus fuerzas salir de aquella casa de locos, volver a vivir con su tío… Pero por otro lado, sabía que había personas que contaban con él para aquel trabajo.

—Solo… solo quiero…

No pudo terminar la frase.

 _"¿Qué clase de cobarde va a pensar que soy?"_ se preguntó, avergonzado de sí mismo.

Después de unos instantes de silencio, Mari se sentó a los pies de la cama, soltando un largo y desolador suspiro.

—Solo quieres irte a casa —concluyó por él—. Lo sé, Shinji. Sé lo que se siente. Aunque no lo creas, lo sé. Y soy perfectamente consciente de que lo único que quieres ahora mismo es volver a un lugar en el que puedas sentirte seguro. ¿No es así?

El chico no pasó por alto el hecho de que lo había llamado por su nombre por primera vez desde que le había puesto un apodo.

—S-sí —respondió. Era mucho más fácil confesar aquello cuando no tenía que decir él la fase completa—. ¿Es… es malo desear eso?

No podía ver el rostro de Mari, que se había quedado mirando hacia la puerta de la habitación, una de sus trenzas ocultando su expresión.

—No —contestó—. A todos nos pasa alguna vez. Incluso las personas más fuertes tienen momentos en los que tan solo quieren acurrucarse con alguien y dejar que el mundo desaparezca a su alrededor…

La chica lo miró y, por primera vez desde que se conocían, Shinji notó en ella algo similar al pesar, a la tristeza. Aunque seguía sonriendo, sus ojos delataban que había algo que la preocupaba profundamente.

—El problema es que si hacemos eso, sigue existiendo un mundo ahí fuera. No podemos hacer desaparecer el mundo ¿sabes? Aunque quieras refugiarte en tus recuerdos, todavía siguen existiendo personas que cuentan contigo.

Shinji se encogió todavía más, temiendo responder a aquello.

—Escucha —dijo ella—. Entiendo lo difícil que debe ser para ti todo esto. Puede que no lo parezca, pero yo también tuve mis problemas adaptándome a pilotar mi Eva. Tardé casi un año en aceptar que mi vida se había transformado en algo que jamás había creído posible hasta entonces.

El joven piloto no dijo nada. Se quedó callado, sin cambiar la posición protectora en la que se encontraba. Aun así, no pasó por alto lo que su amiga le decía, pues algo en su voz le decía que estaba siendo totalmente sincera.

—Pero aprendí a cargar con esa responsabilidad, Shinji —continuó Mari.— Sé que no puedo pedirte que sufras la misma transformación que yo de un día para otro, pero necesito que sepas algo.

Levantó las piernas, quitándose los zapatos y girándose para sentarse en frente de Shinji. Luego, con una suavidad que el joven no se esperaba de su parte, extendió los brazos y cogió su cabeza entre sus manos, una en cada mejilla. Finalmente, Shinji volvió a mirarla a los ojos, sintiendo que un agradable calor recorría su cuerpo.

—Si tú no pilotas el Eva-01, tendré que hacerlo yo —explicó la chica—. Yo no tengo ningún problema con eso, ya lo sabes, pero mi ratio de sincronización con ella no es ni la mitad de bueno que el tuyo, y mi paciencia para apuntar tampoco se acerca a la tuya. Hay muchas posibilidades de que, sea cual sea la operación que Misato tiene entre manos, yo la fastidie si me tengo que montar en el Eva.

El chico sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda. La forma en la que Mari hablaba, sus palabras cuidadosamente elegidas… no estaba preparado para que su amiga se pusiese sentimental.

—¿Y sabes lo que pasa si la operación sale mal? Que todo se va al garete. Todos morimos. Tú, yo, Toji, Kensuke, Misato, Ayanami, la Doctora Akagi, tu padre. _Todos_.

El silencio que se apoderó de la habitación fue mortal, tan solo roto por la respiración de Shinji, cada vez más convulsiva. Comenzó a sollozar suavemente al principio, aumentando poco a poco en intensidad mientras trataba de articular palabras.

—Yo… Mari, yo no sé… no sé lo que tengo que… hacer…

—Ven aquí —dijo su amiga, abrazándolo por completo y dejando reposar la cabeza del joven en sus hombros—. Desahógate.

Shinji sintió las lágrimas resbalar por sus mejillas, cayendo sobre la ropa de la chica. A ella no pareció importarle en lo absoluto.

—Sé que es duro, Shinji —dijo ella—. Yo he estado en tu piel, sé lo que se siente al estar perdido y solo en un mundo que se te hace grande. Pero no debes refugiarte en fantasías o auto-compasiones. Lo que tienes que hacer es tratar de seguir adelante, cueste lo que cueste. Lucha por las personas a las que quieres.

Pasaron un buen rato abrazados. Shinji, dejando escapar todo lo que se había ido acumulando en su cuerpo durante los últimos días, dejó de preocuparse por su desnudez bajo las sábanas. Encontraba aquel contacto cálido y agradable, casi familiar, y no quiso separarse de Mari incluso después de haber terminado de llorar. Aquella sensación, sentir a alguien más a su lado… no sabría explicarlo, pero le daba una extraña sensación de seguridad.

 _"Si consigo hacer esto… tal vez empiecen a respetarme"_ pensó. _"Quizá Padre empiece a tener algo de confianza en mí. Al fin y al cabo, esto es lo que se espera de mí: que salve el mundo una y otra vez, incluso si eso significa…"_

—Pilotaré —dijo finalmente, su voz todavía temblorosa. No se permitió pensar más, temiendo que el pánico se apoderase de él en el último momento y le obligase a reconsiderarlo.

Mari se apartó de él, pero siguió sujetándolo por los hombros con delicadeza.

—Ese es mi Cachorro —dijo, sonriendo con dulzura.

Shinji sonrió con timidez mientras se secaba las lágrimas con el brazo. Después, alzó la cabeza para volver a mirar a su amiga a los ojos.

—Voy a intentar hacerlo lo mejor que pueda.

—Entonces vístete, Shinji —contestó Mari, levantándose—. Tienes un mundo que salvar.

El chico asintió, tratando de reafirmarse en su decisión. Sujetó su plug suit con manos temblorosas, sacándolo del envoltorio de plástico en el que Rei se lo había entregado.

—Te dejo solo para que puedas cambiarte —dijo Mari, demostrando un inusual respeto hacia la privacidad de su amigo—. Cuando estés preparado, sal. Misato nos estará esperando en el centro de mando para indicarnos qué hacer.

Shinji no estaba en absoluto relajado, mucho menos listo para pilotar de nuevo, pero era consciente de que, si no hacía algo, nada de aquello importaría porque todos estarían muertos.

 _"No debo huir"_.

Tragó saliva ante el pensamiento de una posible derrota. No obstante, intentó alejar aquellos pensamientos de su cabeza entablando una conversación con Mari.

Tenía que preguntarle una cosa.

—Mari —dijo.

La chica, que había comenzado a caminar hacia la puerta, se detuvo y giró la cabeza.

—¿Sí, Cachorro?

Shinji titubeó unos instantes antes de hacer aquella pregunta, pues no sabía cómo su nueva amiga se lo iba a tomar. Sin embargo, tenía que saberlo.

—¿Por qué pilotas el Eva?

Mari arqueó las cejas, sorprendida por la pregunta. No obstante, volvió a sonreír de inmediato. Se ajustó las gafas sobre el puente de la nariz.

—Creo que… aún no estás preparado para saberlo, Cachorro —respondió. Hizo una corta pausa antes de continuar—. Cuando llegue el momento… entonces te lo contaré. Te doy mi palabra.

Sin darle a Shinji tiempo para responder, continuó su marcha a pasos agigantados, atravesó la puerta y la cerró tras ella.

 _"Supongo que es justo"_ pensó él. Sin darle más vueltas, comenzó a abrir la envoltura de papel del plug suit, dispuesto a ponérselo una vez más.

* * *

El silencio era absoluto en la celda número 7.

Mari estaba de pie ante la imponente figura del Eva-01, brazos cruzados delante del pecho. Soltó un largo suspiro, seguido de una risa triste al darse cuenta de lo patética que era.

¿Cómo había podido encariñarse tan rápido con aquel chico? Apenas llevaban una semana juntos y ya estaba empezando a preocuparse por él más de lo que se había preocupado por la mayoría de personas de su vida.

No obstante, si lo que sabía era cierto, aquello tenía sentido. De todas formas, tenía una idea muy acertada de quién era Shinji Ikari y cuál era su propósito en todo aquello.

Alzó la vista para contemplar el rostro del gigantesco ciborg púrpura y se ajustó las gafas sobre el puente de la nariz.

—Sabes que nunca te he echado la culpa de nada —dijo—. Sé que… sé que nada de lo que pasó estaba bajo tu control.

Hizo una pausa. Apretó los labios.

—Pero quiero que sepas… que es tu deber proteger a Shinji. Puede que no me importe lo que hayas hecho en el pasado, puede que ni siquiera te culpe por el daño que sigues haciendo a las personas, pero tienes que protegerlo. Si le pasa algo esta noche… no te lo voy a perdonar nunca.

Sin una palabra más, la chica abandonó la celda, dirigiéndose hacia los vestuarios para ponerse su propio plug suit.

Había trabajo por hacer.

* * *

 **Notas del Autor:** _A causa de algunas reviews recibidas en el capítulo anterior, creo que es mi deber como autor aclarar una cosa que, sinceramente, pensaba que no haría falta aclarar. Corrijo, desearía no tener que hacerlo. Pero bueno, ahí va, una clase de sexualidad básica._

 _El anterior capítulo tiene una conversación entre Shinji y Mari que da a entender que ella es lesbiana. Les. Bia. Na. Homosexual. Le gustan las_ _almejas_ _. Eso significa que no hay ninguna posibilidad de que ella y Shinji tengan una relación más allá de la amistad, porque la homosexualidad no es una elección, ni mucho menos desaparece de un día para otro. Precisamente incluí este dato tan pronto en el fic para poder romper cualquier tipo de tensión o ilusión de que estos dos fueran a acabar juntos y que el lector se pudiera centrar en otras cosas. Lo siento, pero este no es de esa clase de fics._

 _Con esto dicho, puedo pasar a informaros sobre un dato de la estructura del fic: quedan un par de capítulos para completar el arco introductorio de la historia, justo a tiempo de que llegue ya-sabéis-quién de Alemania._

 **EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: Shinji vs Ramiel, segundo asalto.**

 **Permaneced atentos.**


End file.
